All of the Words
by themindlessemblem
Summary: He’d met her in the seventh grade... Fifteenth word-Accidental
1. Facade

Konnichiwa! So, I've started a totally crazy writing project. The idea was actually planted in my head by one of my friends, who had no idea what a twisted thing she was planting in my head. All she said was this:

"Wouldn't it be so hard if you had to write an ongoing story, when you had to write one segment a day?"

And I thought, _I want to try that_.

So, here we are with this story. _All of the Words_. The basic idea of this project is this:

1. I'm going to try and write a chapter a day for at least six months, a year if possible. The only times I'm excused from updating is when I don't have access to a computer, but even then, I have to write a chapter and update it later. Also, if I'm sick, I don't have to write one.

2. Each chapter is going to be set around a word, either one that I feel I had a strong connection with during my day, or just one I pick from my Merriam-Webster's Collegiate Dictionary.

3. All the chapters will be somehow interrelated. This is an AU story, and all the characters are attending or teaching at the same school. Chapters will be from different viewpoints, but I have to incorporate what happened in previous chapters.

4. If I fail to do this, there will be a consequence. I'm not sure what this will be yet. Maybe I'll let you reviewers pick. Just don't make it too cruel.

Without further explanation, here's chapter one. Word picked from my dictionary.

…

Façade

Rustle, swish, click, swoosh, plop, thud, shriek, bang, tinkle, sigh.

Serra stared at herself in the mirror. Short-sleeved white denim jacket that tied at the waist over a lacy pink camisole. Matching white miniskirt with black tights and her satin pink shoes. Hair tied up in pigtails with two black ribbons. And finally, her gold heart locket with her parents' pictures enclosed.

Fifth foster home in seven years. She'd lost track of how many schools. She was pretty used to the whole "new kid" routine by now.

_Serra's Rules to a New School_

_1. Make an impression. At least then maybe someone will remember you being there, even if in a negative light._

_2. If someone approaches you, let your bratty side come out and drive them off. It'll just hurt more (__when)__ if you are sent back if you make friends._

_3. Pay attention to the teachers. As soon as you are eighteen, you're off to live on your own._

_4. (Don't cry)__ Stay strong._

_5. Remember, it'll be over in about seven hours._

"Serra!" her new "mother" called up the stairs. She couldn't quite remember her name. Lisa or Lorrie… Mark was her new "father" however. She knew his name because he'd been the one to pick her up. It was her way of being grateful.

"Coming!" she called back, taking one last glance at herself before running out of her new room and slamming the door behind her.

…

She grabbed a piece of toast slathered in butter and shoved it in her mouth. LisaLorrieLillian sighed, "Can't you eat like a civilized human being?"

"I can," Serra replied through a mouthful of crispy bread. "But I don't want to be late for my first day of school."

LinaLeenLizzy frowned in concern. "Are you sure you're okay transferring in the middle of the year?"

Serra just grabbed her blue messenger bag and flew out the door without responding to Miss L's (as she'd chosen to call her) question. Because, the truth was, she didn't really know the honest answer, and she hated lying. She lied a lot, but she hated it. Avoiding the question was so much less guilt-racking.

She hopped on her bike (she couldn't stand buses) and pedaled toward Emblem High School. Her school for sophomore year. She couldn't bring herself to hope for more than that.

It was about a ten minute ride, and she locked up her bike with fifteen minutes to spare. Plenty of time to get her schedule.

The office was just inside the main doors. She walked in and leaned on the desk closest, palms placed flat. A rather hassled looking young man, green hair in his eyes and sticking up in tufts , raised his head to look at her. If he could see through that, anyway.

"How may I help you?" he asked, voice overly stiff and formal. Probably training, she figured. She glanced at the pin on his shirt.

**Lowen Cavalier**

**Assistant to Marcus Paladin**

**Emblem High School**

An assistant then. He cleared his throat, and she realized how long she had been silent. She gathered her thoughts, thinking to herself, _That's already one slip-up today_.

"I'm Serra Cleric," she said loudly, and she felt him wince, although it was hard to tell through all that hair. She continued at the same pitch. "Today's my first day, and I need my schedule."

She almost added please. (She wanted to add it.) However, it could be taken as friendly and she did not want that. She could not be thought of as friendly.

"Uh…Right," he mumbled, rustling the papers on his desk around. She rolled her eyes and tapped her toe loudly. She found this wait, this man, this school annoying already. (She would have thought it was amusing seven years ago. She still sort of did. But she didn't want anyone else knowing that.)

Finally, he located a single sheet of paper and held it up triumphantly. (She suppressed a smile.) She frowned at his overly dramatic display.

"Here you are!" He exclaimed, eagerly thrusting the paper toward her. She took it gingerly, like it might bite her. You never know. It could.

"Will you be needing any assistance?" he asked her. She schooled her expression and kept her body calm. No need to panic. Just say no, Serra.

"I'll be fine on my own," She assured him cockily. "I've done this thousands of times. Don't worry about me."

He seemed unconvinced by her assurances. His head swiveled around like an owl's. She watched, slightly horrified as it turns around backward and in a circle…

Not really.

"At least let someone show you to your locker," he attempted to persuade her. Serra's eyes narrowed. Time to bring out her inner brat.

"NO," She said firmly, ready to launch into a tirade, but Lowen didn't seem to hear her. His eyes were focused on a lanky figure slinking in the door. He smiled. Serra buried her fingers in the desk. Her hands are trembling.

_4. __Don't cry__ Stay strong._

"Matthew," Lowen called. The figure froze and turned to face him. Serra didn't move. She was praying. "Could you show Serra to her locker? It's #174

_Please let him say no, please let him say no, please let him say no, please let him say no, ._

"Sure," Matthew replied, shrugging. "Why not?"

_Because I don't want you to! _She screamed at him in her head. But on the outside, she just turned slowly and gave him a ten-thousand watt smile. She could tell he wanted to cover his eyes. Good. He won't like her even if she slips. He won't care if she slips. She was starting to feel like she was going to slip a little today. Nothing was going the way she wanted it to yet; why should it later?

"Aren't you sweet!" she shrieked. Now she knew he wanted to cover his ears. She sure did. She stalked up to him and gave him a pinch on the cheek. "And so cute too!"

Now he wanted to slap her hand away. Good, good. But he was too polite to actually do it. Instead, he just spun on his heels and marched out of the office. She followed close behind.

…

The walk was silent. Maybe she had had nothing to worry about after all, seeing as he didn't seem to want to be friendly. Good. She didn't have to do anything other than keep the smile fixed on her face.

However, her relief was shattered when he asked, "So, where are you from?"

Out of all the questions he could have asked, it had to be that one. She clenched her teeth behind her smile, trying to find the best way to avoid the question. A vague answer should do it.

"Around here, actually. I just moved into a different school district! Anything else you want to know?" she asked, batting her eyelashes. Wait. Had she just ask him to ask more questions? She really was slipping up today.

"Why'd you move?" he inquired, seemingly more relaxed after a relatively normal answer. Darn. She'd have to think up something good for this one to satisfy his interest. Or…responding with a question would work.

"Why do you want to know?" she shot back, leaning forward and smirking at him. He looked startled for a second, but then frowned at her.

"Just making conversation," he muttered, turning away. Serra grinned at her success. She'd gotten through both questions without actually lying. She'd just withheld some things. And really, it was none of his business.

"Here's your locker," Matthew said suddenly, coming to an abrupt halt. She backpedaled until she was even with him again and inspected her new locker. Relatively decent compared to some she'd had. "What's your first period class?"

"English with Mrs. Reglay," she answered, too lost in her thoughts to really process his question and to think of a good answer. Then she froze, realizing what she'd said.

"I've got her too," Matthew was saying. "I can show you there if you want."

Damn. She raised the voltage on her smile before turning to face him. "Awww, how sweet! But don't worry about me, Matt! I can find my way easy!"

Although he still seemed unconvinced, his annoyance won him over. "Don't call me Matt. And stop smiling so brightly too, it's annoying."

Her smile faltered. Out of everything she'd ever been called, she hated annoying the most. Because she wasn't. She wasn't. She-

"_I can't keep her. She drives me crazy!" A black-haired woman complained to the phone, unaware of the small figure lurking behind the corner. "Honestly, she needs something every ten seconds and eats about six meals a day. I can't afford her habits!"_

_There was a pause as the phone responded, soft enough so that Serra could not hear. The woman shook her head vigorously as she replied, "She's too annoying. I'm going to have to give her back. It'll be better for her anyway."_

"Serra? Hey!"

Serra started, vision swimming a bit until she focused on Matthew's slightly confused and concerned face. Realizing how long she had been out, she plastered back on her fallen smile. "What?"

"Are you okay?" he inquired, haltingly, like he wasn't sure how to react. She faced her locker, but kept her voice bright. "Of course!" she exclaimed. "Why wouldn't I be!?"

It sounded terribly fake and shaky to her ears. Matthew took a breath, obviously to pursue the matter, but she cut him off before he started.

"Class is probably going to start soon, and I don't want to make you late. I should be fine from here! You go on ahead, Matt!"

She heard him take a step back. "If you're sure." He answered, adding, "If you're not feeling well, the clinic is right by the office."

"Thanks, but I'm fine!" she responded, still not turning around. "See you!"

His only response was running footsteps. She exhaled the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She couldn't remember the last time she had slipped up so badly. Now she would have to be really careful around this Matthew guy.

She couldn't afford anyone seeing through her façade.

…

Well? Did you enjoy it? This idea came from the fact that Serra's parents left her at an orphanage when she was young in the game, so I guess the modern version of this would be the foster care system. However, she has not been adopted yet, just shuffled from house to house.

But I disclose too much. Read to find out more.

Please please review. I LOVE feedback, positive and negative. And for those of you who read my other collections, I will be updating those every once in a while as well, just not as often as this one obviously. I'm planning on getting back to Haikus and Cogito Ergo Sum soon. I'm really running out of colors for Painter's Pallet, so that one might be a little longer.

Have a nice rest of the day. Sayonara.


	2. Tired

Hey-oh!

Thanks to those few people who have read this so far. And special thanks to Elppaenip for liking it enough to favorite it, although I would love to know why you liked it so much.

But you take what you can get.

So far so good it seems! Two days and two chapters, just like I promised. And it'll continue to be like this for the next six months to a year. I hope you'll all still be interested by then!

This word I chose because it had to do with my day so far today. My sister and I stayed up talking pretty late, and then I could not get to sleep for like another two hours. Or at least that's what it felt like. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter of _All of the Words_.

...

Tired

Florina rubbed her eyes and suppressed a yawn as she walked into her school building of Emblem High School. It had been another night of her sister's fighting. Although she was used to it by now, it still prevented her from getting to sleep.

Since her eyes were closed, she didn't see the figure coming around the corner and ran straight into it. Startled by the impact, her eyes flew open and she fell back on her butt.

"Oh my! Who is this vision of loveliness I see so early this morning! I must be truly blessed today for my eyes to behold one such as you!" The figure proclaimed, prancing about a bit. She looked up blearily and mumbled out a, "Hi Sain…"

She was still slightly scared of him, even after knowing him for five years. Of course, she knew that he couldn't be as bad as he seemed, seeing as he was friends with Lyn. However, she still hadn't gotten used to his antics, enough to laugh at them like most girls did. Not to mention that she was half-asleep.

Sain stopped his compliments long enough to bend over and peer down at her. "Are you alright, my flower? You appear to be unable to get up. Please accept my assistance!"

"I'm fine…Fine…" she yawned, pushing herself off the ground. "Where's Lyn?"

"I have yet to see that sweet lady today, I'm afraid. However, my companion seemed to be headed toward Mr. Bishop's science classroom. Perhaps he would be able to help you with your dilemma!" he answered, giving her a sweeping bow.

"Thanks, Sain. See you later," She turned to leave, assuming his companion meant Kent. Wil would be referred to as "our student," any girl would be referenced as "delicate blossoms," and any older boys would be called "a lord." That really only left Kent.

"Ah, my beauteous butterfly bids me adieu already! It must be my unworthiness that drives her away so! Farewell for now my sweet, but we shall meet again!" He called after her.

Florina gave a half-wave over her shoulder, not really listening to his laments. Kent was much easier to talk to then Sain, because there was really nothing scary about him. He listened without interrupting unless for something urgent, spoke simply and only said what he meant, and had excellent manners. He was the only one of her male acquaintances that she could talk to with perfect ease.

Besides, everyone knew he had a crush on Lyn, so she had nothing to worry about in that department.

She had been walking rather aimlessly for a while now, lost in her thoughts, when a loud voice called out, "Hey, Florina!"

She jumped about a foot in the air and let out a shriek. Before she could really panic though, a familiar hand fell on her shoulder.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Lyn Lorca asked with a giggle. "You must be tired again today for even me to shock you like that.'

Florina chucked nervously and turned to face her best friend. Lyn was a junior here at EHS, but she was friendly with everyone, no matter their grade. A good example was herself. Being a freshman, she hadn't been expecting Lyn to acknowledge her at school, even though they had been friends forever. But on her first day, Lyn had come right up to her and hugged her, exclaiming how glad she was they were back in the same school.

"Fiora and Farina fought again?" Lyn asked, sympathetically. Florina nodded and sighed.

"Farina got home late again. Since she broke up with her boyfriend weeks ago, Fiora demanded to know what she was doing, and Farina wouldn't tell her. They were screaming until midnight, and then a half-hour later, Farina came in to rant about it to me. I think she was a little drunk."

"Well, that's not unheard of," Lyn mused, before glancing at her watch. "I've got to go. I promised Kent that we'd start on our science project early today. You probably should be getting to class too; we've only got about ten minutes until the first bell."

The first bell marked ten minutes before class started. However, Mrs. Reed, Florina's first period English teacher, usually started class about that time and marked anyone who wasn't there tardy.

"You're right," Florina admitted. "See you at lunch then."

Lyn grinned at her and nodded her head. "Definitely. See you there, Florina! Bye!"

She took off down the hallway, and Florina glanced about trying to get her bearings. She seemed to be in the PE hallway. Near enough to her locker, but miles away from the science hallway. She must be more exhausted than she thought.

Her locker was #176. Let's see…159, 160, 161, 162…

She turned a corner, but froze as she heard voices. This area wasn't usually very crowded in the mornings, because nobody wanted to get to PE early, so the only people here this early were the ones who had lockers here. That was only Ninian, Priscilla, Erk, Guy, and herself that came at this point, and those four had probably only gotten their stuff. Most of the other lockers were taken my juniors and seniors; people who got here very early for before school stuff.

"Class is about to start soon, and I don't want to make you late. I should be fine from here! You go on ahead, Matt!"

It was a female voice talking, one that Florina had never heard before. It was overly cheery and slightly shaky. It must be a new student.

_Maybe she's just nervous because it's her first day,_ Florina thought to herself. "Matt" must also mean Matthew Rogue. He usually came to chat with Guy in the mornings, and she could handle her fear when talking to him. He was usually just a cheerful guy, but…ever since Leila died, he'd been a bit more melancholy.

"If you're sure," he was saying. "If you're not feeling well, the clinic is right by the office."

"Thanks, but I'm fine!" the girl assured him, sounding even more fake than before. "See you!"

Florina heard running footsteps, and dodged out of the way as Matthew rounded the corner. Seeing her, he pulled up short and gave her a friendly smile. She returned it with a shaky one of her own.

"Hey Florina!" he greeted her, to which she nodded. He was used to her occasional muteness by now, so he just continued, "Were you coming to get your stuff?"

She nodded again and he went on. "I was showing the new sophomore to her locker. Her name's Serra I think. Good luck!" he exclaimed, fixing on a mischievous grin. Florina started, and he continued his run down the hallway.

"The bell's ringing in five minutes, so you better hurry. Guy's already went ahead to class!" he called over his shoulder as he rounded the corner. Florina was left staring after him with one hand half outstretched.

"What did he mean by 'Good luck!'" she mumbled, heading toward her locker. She was way too tired to deal with this.

A girl with high pink pigtails and a slightly worried expression was staring at her locker blankly. Florina came up beside her, muttering to herself. Her vision was getting blurry. A result of one hour of sleep, she figured.

"People are so vague…Guy's gone ahead so I have to walk alone…five minutes to bell…Wonder if I'll make it…" She rested her head on her locker trying to remember her combination. Farina's new boyfriend, helping Kent with the science project, new sophomore named Serra. No, it should be numbers not words.

"Are you alright?" the girl beside her asked in an overly loud voice. Florina turned her head to look at her, the world spinning. There were two concerned pigtailed girls beside her.

"The new sophomore is a twin…" she muttered. "Matthew didn't mention that."

"I'm going to take that as a no," Florina heard as her vision faded to black.

…

She woke up in the clinic with Nurse Pherae's head hovering over her with a sympathetic smile playing over her face. Florina shook her head a bit to clear the cobwebs. She'd been getting her stuff from her locker when…when…

She shot upright, and her vision blacked again for a second. The nurse gently pushed her back down on the bed.

"What time is it?" Florina asked frantically. The nurse just smiled again.

"Don't worry, you've been excused from first and second period. Second period is just about to end. You'll stay here for third period as well, and then you can leave for the rest of the day," Nurse Pherae told her kindly. Florina relaxed for a second, before stiffening again.

"Did you tell my sisters?" she asked urgently. She shook her head, and Florina let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness," she breathed. "It will be awful if they find out somehow."

"The girl that brought you here was pink haired and pigtailed. I'd never seen her before, which is rather odd. Is it alright that she knows, or should I call her up to ask her not to tell your sisters?" Nurse Pherae inquired. Florina shook her head.

"It should be fine. The only sister she could see would be Farina, and she doesn't invite casual conversation very much."

"Just rest then," she told Florina. "It's not good to be so tired that you pass out."

Florina nodded and closed her eyes, slipping into dreamland almost instantly. Her last conscious thought was that she at least remembered her locker combination now.

17, 34, 26.

…

Hooray, it's done for today!

This is actually turning out to be easier and more enjoyable than I expected. Yay for that! Cheer with me, will you? 1, 2, 3, YAY!!!!!!

Thanks for that. I appreciate your enthusiasm. Now, take that enthusiasm and put it into a review! Please please please, pretty please with yummy stuff on top?

Thanks!

See y'all tomorrow! TTFN!


	3. Hiding

_Bonjour! _

This chapter includes a foreign language. Don't worry; there's a translation for most of it. The only word that's not translated is "_Merci_" which happens to mean "thank you."

I would like to thank Gunlord500 for his review on my first chapter. I'm glad you think I did well with characterization and keeping Serra's personality true. Thanks very much for being my first reviewer. Or should I say, _Merci_?

All you readers out there enjoy my next installment. Word picked from my dictionary.

...

Hiding

Ninian slunk into the classroom, head bowed low over her books. She lowered herself into her seat carefully, eyes darting from side to side as if expecting someone to jump out at her.

She was a nervous person. Loud noises and sudden movements jarred her, no matter how many times she told herself there was nothing to be afraid of. She didn't trust herself to know what was best very much. She had secrets and it seemed like everyone wanted to know them. Everyone and _him_ too.

Why did _he _even talk to her? She was younger, and not particularly beautiful. Her looks were unique as Nils put it, including himself in the description. Light green hair and crimson eyes, brimming over like blood. Nils was always better with people though, so it had never mattered as much with him. She had never liked parties or get-togethers. Her nerves couldn't handle it.

Farina plopped into the seat on her right, and Priscilla took the one on her left, wrenching her from her thoughts with a jerk. She unconsciously slouched a little farther down in her seat. The girls were friendly enough, but Farina was much too loud for her ears and Priscilla was very polite and distant. Not for the first time, Ninian wished that Florina was a sophomore.

"So Fiora and I got into a fight again," Farina was complaining. "That's two nights in a row now! She really needs to just leave me alone. I can make my own decisions!"

Priscilla nodded sympathetically, and Ninian merely made a small humming sound. If only they knew how much their fighting affected their poor sister…

"I know what you mean," Priscilla replied, giving a politician's smile. "My brother is very overprotective of me as well. However, I know it is just because he cares about me."

"But that's different!" Farina protested vehemently. "An older brother's _job_ is to be protective of his younger sister! An older sister doesn't have to do that! Ninian, you're so lucky for only having a younger brother.'

"Huh?" Ninian started at being so suddenly included in the conversation. "Actually, Nils is very protective of me, despite him being younger."

"Is he really?" Priscilla asked, to which Ninian just nodded. Farina looked slightly put off.

"Well, I guess you're not as lucky as I thought you were," Farina grumbled. "We're all suppressed by our siblings. It's wrong! We're self-respecting teenagers! We should be trusted by our own families!"

"You should start a movement against sibling oppression," Priscilla suggested, half-jokingly. Farina grinned and raised a fist.

"We'll have bake sales and auctions to raise money, until we're rich rich rich!!" she cheered. Ninian just gave her a strained smile. Money was never far from Farina's mind.

"Alright class!" Mr. Pent Reglay called, clapping his hands together. The class immediately hushed.

Mr. Reglay was their French teacher. He also taught German and Latin, but his primary language was French, as he'd said on several occasions.

"_Aujourd'hui, nous avons répondu à une annonce de l'équipe de football au sujet de leur prochain match,_" he announced, and Ninian stiffened, watching the door nervously. "_S'il vous plaît de leur donner toute votre attention et indivisible._"

Translation: Today we have an announcement from the football team about their upcoming match. Please give them your full and undivided attention.

_He _was on the football team. Oh, no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. Quickly she opened one of her books and placed it in front of her face. She didn't want to see _him_ today.

Farina gave her a strange look, before shrugging and facing the front again as _he _and linebacker Hector Ostia came in.

_He_ was the quarterback. _His_ name was Eliwood Pherae. And _he _was the object of her idiotic and totally impossible obsession. If Nils knew he would kill her. And then _him_.

Really, her brother may be annoying, but he did not deserve to be in jail for two murders. So she had been doing everything she could to keep him from finding out. Avoiding _him_, finding ways to get out of conversations they had, asking if Nils really didn't want to go to that performing arts high school at the edge of town, wondering if _she_ should go there, not attending football games… The list went on and on.

And here they were. Just because _he_ had to make a stupid announcement. The red-head walked up to the front of the room and smiled at the book that hid her face. She could feel it. But she would not look up, she would not look up, she would not look up.

"And that's about it!" Eliwood was finishing. In her determination, she'd managed to miss the whole announcement. It didn't really matter though; she didn't go to football games.

"_Merci!_" the class chorused, Ninian just mumbling it under her breath. She didn't want to alert _him_ to her presence anymore than she already had.

As _he_ started to walk out of the room, she lifted her head a bit, to peer over the top of the book. She couldn't help it. It was like there was some unseen force, making her spine straighten and her head rise. But as _he_ turned to give a last wave to the class, she quickly ducked down again.

It was better that she hide. She shouldn't be in love with him. She couldn't be in love with him. She _wouldn't _be in love with him. She would not allow it. And even if she did, Nils wouldn't. So she should just keep her head behind the book and pray that he loses interest.

It would really only be a matter of time. A girl who disappears whenever you see her isn't the best girl to be in love with. _He_ would forget about her soon.

So why did that hurt so much?

…

Yay, Ninian and Eliwood drama! Because, there is no drama, like Ninian and Eliwood drama. Come on. Try to think of something like Ninian and Eliwood drama.

I probably could if I thought long enough, but I don't particularly want to do that right now.

If you have the time and the inspiration, please drop in a review, will you? I would be much obliged, even if the things you have to say aren't positive.

3 for 3 now! I'm getting pumped, baby!

_Au revoir! _


	4. Cheerful

Здрасвыите!

Don't ask me to pronounce that, I have no idea.

Welcome back! A special addition for you guys, in which I attempt to narrate as a BOY. *insert gasp here*. Being a girl, I don't really know how guys think so…All you guys out there, if I am screwing it up, please please tell me! I really want to know how to write as a boy! It would be helpful later in life.

Thanks to nooneimportant2 for their review. I sent you a reply back, so I'm not going to address it all here, except that thanks for writing so much!

Anyway, here's your next chapter. Word picked from my dictionary.

I keep getting normal words. I wonder when that will change…

…

Cheerful

Matthew hummed to himself quietly as he opened his locker, as a girl narrowly avoided running into him and a boy tripped over his shoelaces, sending books flying everywhere. These things happened everyday and he had learned to ignore them. There were enough Good Samaritans in this school without adding himself to the mix.

It had been a few days since Serra transferred into the school, and since then she had been avoiding him like he was poison. In all the classes where they could choose their seats, she sat on the other side of the room as him, and in the one class (English) where they had to sit next to each other, she would merely turn her back and gossip to the girl sitting next to her (couldn't remember her name at the moment).

Not that it bothered him. He didn't particularly need or crave attention. In fact, the less people who knew him well the better.

Realizing that he'd just been staring into his locker like it contained all the answers he could ever need (and there were a lot) for the past minute or two, he quickly grabbed his books and slammed the door. Spinning on his heel without checking for an open path, he immediately crashed into a girl and sent both of them toppling to the ground. Karma was catching up with him for not helping that boy.

"Ouch…" the girl muttered, rubbing her head. It was only then Matthew realized who she was and fixed a bright smile on his face.

"Hey Serra," he greeted her, scooping up his books in one arm, standing up, and offering his free hand to her. She didn't take it and instead glared at him from the ground.

"That's it!? 'Hey, Serra' is all I get!? No, 'excuse me my lovely lady, are you alright? I'm terribly sorry for possibly inflicting some great harm upon your delicate self?'" she ranted, picking herself up without taking the offered hand. Matthew just grinned wider, so much so that it hurt his cheeks slightly, and he had to tone it down slightly.

"I'm not Sain, if you hadn't noticed," he joked. "For one, I'm better looking."

She looked up and seemed to freeze for a second, as if she was only just recognizing him. Then the slightly scared expression was gone as soon as it had come, and she seemed to be in great deliberation.

"I'm not so sure about that…" she mused. "Although, I must admit, no one is as good looking as I am."

Matthew suppressed rolling his eyes, just barely. He had to look down at the floor for a second to keep them from going up and around. It was a painful experience.

"Is that so?" he choked out, and she gave him a blinding grin, making him squint in pain. How much did she whiten her teeth? And her voice was back to that annoying squeal too. At first it had seemed almost…normal.

Yeah, right. Like Serra could be normal.

"Yep! My dad…my…My dad always says that I must be a goddess of beauty that he's been blessed with!" she chirped, and Matthew brought attention back to the conversation.

"What does your dad do?" he asked in honest curiosity. She seemed to be at a loss for a second, before something sparked in her eyes.

"He's a doctor; a good one too!" she exclaimed, her whole face coming alight. "His patients hardly ever die unless they've got some terrible incurable ailment. He's tired all the time though, so he can never spend much time with me, but I love him anyway! And…"

Matthew tuned out what she was saying, and just watched her face. He had never seen it happier in the few days he'd known her. It reminded him of how Leila talks…talked…about her family as well. She had loved them very much he knew.

"You love them a lot, don't you," he stated, cutting off her rambles. It was phrased as a question, but since he already knew the answer, there was a period at the end. Her breath caught, and she looked almost guilty for a second, like a little kid who had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. The silence went on for a few moments before she answered in a soft, shy voice.

"Yeah, I do."

And it was so painfully like Leila, that his good humor faded for a few seconds, and he could feel his smile slide off his face. Then, he shook his head to banish the thoughts, and gave her the realest smile he could come up with.

"Come on, we'll be late to science."

And he turned and walked up the stairs, her following behind.

…

Later, at lunch, he couldn't keep his attention focused. Hector was going on about something or another, but he only really caught bits and pieces. He just laughed when everyone else did, so that he would seem normal, and kept a smile on his face. The only one who noticed was Guy from across the lunchroom, and that was only a concerned glance that he waved away with a cheerful grin.

They didn't like to push him when he was delicate. They were too afraid he might finally break. To think a conversation with that annoying girl could make him spiral into this. It was kind of pathetic how far he had regressed from who he used to be.

All those therapists he'd been forced to see after she died had asked him the same question. Sure, they phrased it differently, but the underlying meaning was the same.

_Are you sure you can be happy again?_

And he'd said, yep, I'm fine, ask anyone, I bounce back quick. And they'd somehow bought it, hook, line, and sinker. Probably just because god forbid that anyone who might actually need real help walk into their office. They wouldn't know how to handle that, the poor people.

It hadn't been a completely lie. Not a lie at all, depending on your viewpoint. Matthew just happened to see _happy_ and _cheerful_ as two different concepts, making him believe it to be a lie. Because he wasn't happy. He was cheerful.

And when he got home that day and smiled at himself in the mirror, he knew that probably nobody else would ever see it that way. Everyone would just keep believing he was perfectly happy and over it.

And he'd keep that lie going. After all, being cheerful is good enough for anyone else besides himself. He still hadn't learned to lie to himself. But lying to other people was fine.

However, Serra might be a problem.

…

And…finished with today's! Man, doing this during the school week is HARD!!!! Not that I'm going to give up though. I will persevere.

However, if this is a little lacking in quality, I blame it on being pressed for time.

Увидимся!


	5. Umbrella

Halló!

So, today's is a little shorter because I have soccer practice and homework to do, and I am not allowed to the computer after nine (I know it's early) so I have to do it before soccer practice. It might also be a little lacking in quality or grammar because I do not have time to go over it for errors. Thanks for being understanding.

Thanks everyone for the reviews! I really appreciate all the feedback, and please keep giving it to me!

Today's word was normal too. Odd.

Anyway, here's the fifth installment! Fifth! FIFTH!!

...

Umbrella

Lyn sprinted through the rain, books held over her head in a fruitless attempt to shield herself from the water. She was so focused on getting somewhere dry that she almost smashed into the closed door of the trailer. Frustrated, she rested her books against her hip and threw open the door with a loud bang. Everyone's eyes turned to her.

Her hair was plastered to her face and shoulders, dripping into a large puddle at her feet. Slamming her books on her desk, she grasped the bottom of her shirt and twisted, wringing out a large splash of water. Mr. Paladin gasped, his mouth gaping open like a fish.

"Ms. Lorca! If you could step outside to do that!" he begged, wincing at the growing puddle on the floor. "Plea…" he cowed at the poisonous look she shot him.

"I _would_ do it outside," she hissed at him. "But it happens to be _raining!_"

"Yes, yes," he muttered, before clearing his throat. "Lowen!"

"Yes sir!" the boy exclaimed, jumping up from his chair, which knocked it over in the process. Fiora reached over and stood it back up with a sigh.

"Go fetch some towels for Ms. Lorca!"

"Yes sir!" he cried, hurtling out of the classroom and slamming the door behind him. Lyn plopped down at her desk with an exasperated sigh.

"Didn't you bring an umbrella?" Kent asked, not looking up from his notes. Lyn pried a few pieces of hair off her face and nodded.

"Florina didn't bring one, so I lent mine to her. She has more classes outdoors and gets sick easier," she responded. Hector grinned from her other side.

"You've never been sick in your life have you?" he asked, shaking his head before turning to Eliwood with a slight smile. "Well, besides that _one _time…"

Eliwood colored and looked away. "I warned you guys that it wasn't very good, but you ate it anyways!" Lyn grinned, but before she could say anything, Kent cut in.

"That's just because we thought you were being modest as usual. Unfortunately, we seemed to have been mistaken."

Lyn thumped him on the back, laughing. "Took the words right out of my mouth!"

There was an awkward pause in which they realized that everyone was staring at them, and Mr. Paladin was standing right over them, glaring. They all shrunk into their seats a little bit, except Kent, who merely glanced up, then back down to his work.

"Is there anything _else_ you'd like to tell us?" he asked, dangerously. Hector nodded and stood up.

"I would just like to warm you all, not to eat Eliwood's cooking. You will throw up continuously for the next few days. Thank you!" he sat back down to scattered applause that stopped quickly after noticing their teacher's murderous look.

"OSTIA!" he roared. "Get to the office!"

Hector bounced back up from his seat with a salute. "Yes sir!"

With that, he opened his umbrella and took off into the rain. Mr. Paladin threw a worksheet at Lyn's head with an annoyed, "Just do it," before settling back into his desk, mumbling to himself.

"How many times has he been sent this week?" Lyn whispered across the table to Eliwood, who rolled his eyes. Eliwood and Hector had almost every class together.

"Five so far as I know, but that's pretty good for it being Wednesday already," he muttered back. Lyn chuckled softly, glancing at Mr. Paladin nervously. He wasn't paying much attention, too busy clicking his mouse viciously to get out his anger. She turned back to Eliwood, noticing that the worksheet her teacher had given her was already sodden.

"How's it going with Ninian?" she murmured, to which Eliwood choked and started to cough violently. She sat back in her chair quickly and regarded the work in front of her as the most fascinating thing she had ever seen. Only after a few minutes had passed did she dare look back up. She smiled to show she was still awaiting the answer to her question.

"She's avoiding me," he admitted, not maintaining eye contact. "I haven't talked to her since two weeks ago."

"I'm sorry about that," she responded. "But 'the course of true love never did run smooth.'"

"Sain is beginning to finally rub off on you," Kent breathed in a worried tone. "I don't know what to expect from this."

She elbowed him. "I've been in theatre just as long as he has. It's got nothing to do with him; we're just doing _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ right now!"

"Uh-huh," Kent said, just as the bell rang. The previously subdued classroom escalated into a bustling hubbub as the thirty-something student all tried to file out the door and open their umbrellas at once. Lyn sighed, seeing that Lowen hadn't managed to bring towels in time.

"He probably crashed into someone and is getting a talking to," she said to Kent, who seemed to know exactly what she was talking about. "I never thought I'd say this, but I really don't want to leave this classroom. I'm not even dry yet!"

The only response she got to this was a simple black umbrella thrust under her nose. She glanced at Kent who was looking away with a bit of red tainting his cheeks. Not bothering to ask if he was sure, because he wouldn't have offered if he wasn't, she took it without complaint.

"Thanks Kent!" she exclaimed, hugging the umbrella to her chest. "You're the best! I'll give it back after school, okay?"

She hesitated for a moment, before giving him a brief one armed hug and a kiss on the cheek and bolting out off the trailer, knocking over Heath in her haste. That of course, caused a domino effect of people falling down until there was just a mass pile of people. She could here Heath from the very bottom of the pile screaming after her as she whisked around the corner.

She stayed there for a moment, one hand on her chest and a silly smile on her face, umbrella unopened at her side. Then she laughed at herself, pushed open the umbrella and ran for the doors of the main building.

Kent was such a good guy.

…

Hee hee. I think I fail as writing as Kent. I know he's supposed to be all Mr. Serious, but I have trouble with that somehow.

BUT! That's okay because I will get better eventually! Hopefully. Maybe.

Please review, alright? It's your way of showing that you care. My way is just updating and giving you electronic pats on the back.

Did you feel the one I gave you right now? No?

Darn. It doesn't work.

I'll see you all tomorrow!

Kveðja!


	6. Capitals

Sveiki!

So we had short class periods today because of our "7th Grade Olympiad". While it was better than suffering through math and English, it was still kind of cheesy. Basically what happened is that we were split up into groups within our "team" and we had to complete four challenges. One was a few sheets of brain teasers, another was trying to build a really tall tower out of note cards and paper clips, the third was academic challenge (eg. Sudoku, state capitals, weird science facts) and the last one was free throws like in basketball.

But hey! We got soda and chips afterwards, so it was worth it!

This word actually comes from that. On some of our sheets, we didn't capitalize our writing so we got points off. Lame. This is my way of expressing annoyance at that.

Enjoy!

…

Capitals

heath had never been one for Capitalization. at least, not where they are Supposed to be like the beginning of sentences and People and Places' names. he was a Poet for god's sake, he didn't have to do what people expected him to. most of his english Teachers before this had just let him do as he wanted; he Suspected they were a bit scared of him.

not that he blamed them for being Afraid. his hostile gaze and brooding aura were not the most Welcoming of attitudes. but that wasn't _his_ fault. his old high school, black fang, had made him like this. there, if you weren't tense and ready, you wouldn't Survive. (Metaphorically. he didn't think they had any actual Murderers, although some of them looked enough like one.)

while this school had a much friendlier atmosphere, he still couldn't let go of his old habits. therefore, he had really yet to make any Friends here. Meh. he'd never really needed them anyway.

but he digressed (It was a Habit). he hated Capitalization. he hated people who made him Capitalize. So now, glaring at his newly marked Essay, he Really hated his english teacher. sonia reed taught both Freshman and Junior english, and he had just drawn the conclusion that she was the devil's advocate in her free time. (he didn't really know that that Might actually have been a good way to put her job in a Nutshell.)

because his paper was marked over with a Big, Fat, Red d. And under it, (in all Capitals, just to add to the whole "Humor" of the situation) was the word:

**CAPITALIZE**

did he mention that he hated his english teacher? his creative talent was being Oppressed under her Crushing Fist here! not that anyone particularly cared. NO ONE got on mrs. reed's bad side. they were just Quiet and Submissive and made sure they did as they were Told. Wimps. not one of them could handle being a Poet like him. (not that he went out his way to make her Mad either. But that's beside the Point.)

he realized that he must have been glaring at nothing, because the girl sitting beside him (he thinks her name was fiora) was Shrinking away slightly. He shook his head to clear it and tucked the Essay away in his folder, keeping his gaze on the desk in case he started to Burn with Anger again.

"Now that that's done!" mrs. reed cackled (and he was not being Dramatic; she really did cackle). "Let's all have a lesson on capitalization!"

she was looking Straight at him as she said this too, and he felt his hands clench into Fists. She had some sort of Grudge against him apparently. she was a Well-Known black fang hs supporter (her Husband taught and her Daughter went there) so maybe she just hated him for leaving there. that was probably it actually. honestly, something that simple… How un-Poetic.

it wasn't like there had been anything wrong with his Essay besides the whole Capitals issue, and that wasn't justifiable to drop three Whole letter grades. And now this Stupid lesson…

"You put capitals at the beginning of sentences," she instructed, looking like she was getting entirely too much Pleasure out of doing this. "And also at the beginnings of names like "Homer", "Odysseus", "Troy", and "Greece".

His Essay had been about the odyssey. (if you hadn't Figured It Out already.)

"Some events also have their names capitalized, such as "the Olympics"," she continued, still looking Right at Him. other kids were beginning to Follow her eyes to stare at him too. e just glared back at them all angrily, and ALMOST everyone (excluding mrs. reed) looked Quickly away again. that was one good thing about his attitude: it Warded Off stares.

"You also capitalize some titles, such as "Mrs.", "Dr.", and "Officer," but that's only when it is in front of a name. Things such as "NASA," and "MADD," should also be all caps."

he really wanted to stand up and yell at her to Shut Up. however, with Massive self control and a few Deep Breaths, he managed to stay in his seat and keep his trap Shut.

"And that's all I have to say on that topic for the moment!" she announced, finally Breaking her glare away from his Hidden eyes (his Bangs could really be troublesome). "Any questions?"

she was greeted with Dead Silence. no one even dared to cough, breath heavily, or Shift their Weight. her expression was just slightly too Maniacal to risk speaking up, even if they hadn't already understood this since First Grade. (possibly earlier.)

"Good then!" she smirked, eyes back Burning Holes in heath's bowed head. "Then no one should have trouble with it anymore, right Heath?"

heath lifted his head, slightly startled by being actually Picked Out. He hesitated for a second, debating saying No, until he saw her almost Crazed expression. He cleared his throat Nervously and merely nodded as his answer.

"Good," she Hissed, sending little terrified shudders down heath's spine. (and he was not one to Scare easily.)

there was awkward silence for the remaining two minutes of Class, which was Shattered by the bell soon enough. heath gathered up his books and Bolted out of there before she could grab him or choke him or Something.

remember what he said before about the other people in the class being Wimps? he'd changed his mind. it took all the Courage in the world just to sit for a period in that classroom.

and it she scared Juniors like this, who knew the Horrors she inflicted on the Freshmen?

…

Before anyone asks, the really funky capitalization was purposeful. I was just trying to delve into Heath's character a bit more. And I'm sorry if he appears a little weird: he's a Poet. Just look at his awesome hair and you'll understand exactly why he must be.

This chapter was really just to introduce the character of Sonia, who'll play a pretty important role later in the story. (What that entails, I'm not telling! You'll see later. I haven't really figured it out myself yet, so how am I supposed to tell you?)

As always, thanks for reading, and please review.

Sudie!


	7. Beginning

Dobrý den!

We had another short day today, except this time we actually got to go home early! Woot woot!!!

So, when I picked today's word, I decided it must be the universe subtly prodding me to get a plot in here instead of making a big compellation of one shots. So, the way I factored the word in was just referring to the beginning of the real story! Not that I really know where I'm going to go with this, but hey! I've got five months and three weeks to figure that out!

Thanks to MsChuchuTrain for the review!

Sorry if anyone is OOC. They are in the modern world, so their characters MIGHT be a little different. That's a big MIGHT.

Enjoy!

…

Beginning

Athos Sage, principal of Emblem High School lowered himself into his chair with a slight groan. He was really getting too old for this job. He would of retired ages ago, but he just couldn't see himself living without being a teacher. Not to mention the problem of Nergal Druid…

Speaking of which, he had to meet with the man today, glancing at his schedule as if to make sure that it hadn't magically disappeared and his day was free to browse the classrooms and check up on students and teachers. He hated the formalities of his work. If he could just oversee everything and do nothing else, he would have so much less back trouble.

It was his turn to go over to the high school, despite the fact that Nergal had arranged the meeting, not him. He got up again, wincing slightly, picked up his car keys, and locked the office door behind him. It was never good when Nergal called a meeting. It meant he was plotting something.

He seemed to have been cooking something up for a while now actually. They were rather immature with their rivalry for such old men. But ever since Sonia Reed had come over from Black Fang HS, Athos had been a bit wary. However, despite all the horror stories of the atrocities she inflicted on her students, whenever he came in to observe, she seemed like a perfectly nice and capable teacher. There was no way to prove that she had ever tortured her students in anyway, mentally or physically.

Now there was this meeting…Nergal hadn't called him to talk since last year to clear up the rumors around the death of one of Emblem's students, Leila Agent. After the police had declared it a murder, there had been many wild accusations flying the way of several of Black Fang's students. The case had been closed by now, because there was absolutely no evidence of the murderer. Even Athos had been a bit suspicious of Nergal, but he had seemed to have honest distress. Although, he had always been a good actor…

Athos shook the dark thoughts from his head, already in his car and on his way now. About ten more minutes of driving to get there. He glanced at his car clock: 12:40. He was supposed to be there by one, so he would be a bit early.

He silenced his mind for the rest of the trip, merely focusing on where he needed to turn and how much longer he would be driving.

He got to the high school five minutes later; traffic hadn't been as bad as he'd expected. He slid into a parking spot and pulled out his keys. Getting out of his car with a few grunts and flinches, he turned to face the intimidating school. There was something so dark and unhappy about the outdoor look of the school, something that Athos couldn't quite put his finger on. The inside wasn't much better. There was hardly anything on the walls at all, besides a few simple signs pointing out where things were. Back at Emblem, they displayed artwork and writing all the time in the halls, and posters were put up for school events. Here however…Nothing. It had always unnerved him a bit.

He opened the door to the main office quietly, and a woman who bore a striking resemblance to Sonia looked up at him.

"Mr. Sage, I presume," she said, beckoning him over to her desk. "I am Limstella Morph. Mr. Druid should be out with you in a moment. He is discussing something with by brother, Ephidel at the moment."

"Thank you," he responded. She merely nodded and shifted her gaze back to the papers in front of her. Athos suppressed a sigh. Even the new service was unfriendly.

Just as he thought this, a man who looked similar to Limstella came sweeping around the corner, a slightly annoyed look plastered on his face. Athos nodded to him as he walked by, but was ignored.

"Mr. Druid will see you now," Limstella told him, hanging up her phone with a click. Athos thanked her again, and walked down the hallway the man he presumed to be Ephidel had just vacated. He halted by the familiar office and gave a single firm knock. A muffled, "Come in," was heard and he pushed open the door.

Nergal was seated behind his desk, a slightly smug smile placed upon his face. His hands were folded over a small stack of papers and Athos had to wonder if that was what they were meeting over. The papers, that is.

"Have a seat," Nergal ordered, gesturing to the chair across the desk from him. Athos obeyed, with his back protesting only a bit.

"What was it you needed to talk to me about?" he asked politely, leaning forward a bit. Nergal let out an exasperated sigh and swerved to papers around so that Athos could read them. He placed his reading glasses on his nose and peered down at them, before looking up again in surprise. "Transfer papers?"

"There is an unusually large amount of students that wish to transfer to Emblem," he admitted, almost sheepishly, but Athos knew he was faking. "And some of them…Well, just read the names."

Athos looked back down at the papers again. The people who wished to transfer were Lloyd Reed, Linus Reed, Nino Reed…Legault Hurricane, and Jaffar Aneath. Athos looked up at Nergal in disbelief.

"They aren't going to be happy with Legault and Jaffar in the school. You know they had the brunt of the rumors against them last year. It'll probably be dangerous for them and others," Athos murmured, wondering what Nergal was plotting. He was smiling that smug smile again.

"I know," he stated. "But they need some classes that I can't give them here. We don't have a lot of students as good as them, so we don't have classes suited to their level. Legault's taken to cutting all together because he knows it already, while Jaffar just doesn't pay attention."

Athos hesitated. Nergal rushed to reassure him more. "They're both rather adept athletes too, and they both know basic self-defense. They won't be in any danger."

Athos debated with himself. While the reasons they wanted to transfer were innocent enough, there was no way that was all there was behind it, at least for Nergal. Plus, there were Leila's old friends who would not be happy to be sharing a building with people they believed had killed her. Trying to buy some time, he asked, "What about the other three. Linus and Lloyd are already seniors too; can't they handle staying here?"

"They miss their mother," Nergal shrugged, not offering up any other reason. "They're all good students too and won't cause any trouble."

There was no right answer to this question. But Athos knew what he should do. Even if his rival had something up his sleeve, he could always turn it against him later in the game. And the students were the priority. So he sighed and said, "I'll take them. All of them."

Nergal's smirk widened and Athos felt himself become uneasy again. "They'll be thrilled," he purred. "That's all I needed to discuss with you, so if you don't have anything, you may go."

"They'll start this Monday," Athos decided. "I need some time to warn some people and get the teachers on the alert for any unfriendly behavior."

"I understand," Nergal nodded, seemingly gleeful. "I'll tell them immediately. Good-bye, old friend."

"Good-bye," Athos responded, before getting up and walking out, shutting the door firmly behind him. He walked by the desk, noticing that Limstella had disappeared somewhere and had been replaced with a lavender haired boy who was doodling in a notebook. His head shot up as Athos passed, and he stood abruptly, calling out, "Excuse me?"

Athos paused and turned to face him. The boy gave him an easy grin. "I recognized you from the descriptions my friend Heath gives me. I'm Legault."

Athos could see the resemblance from the pictures that had been passed about last year now, although the hair was longer and the eyes sharper. He stuck out his hand to the boy, who gave it a firm shake.

"Are we going to be able to transfer?" he inquired, and Athos nodded. His eyes lit up with happiness. "Really?" he asked, spinning about to look at something behind him. "Hear that, Jaffar?"

He was answered with a grunt from the black-clad red-haired boy that only now became apparent to Athos. Legault gave his hand another shake.

"Thank you so much, sir!" he exclaimed, releasing his grip and Athos smiled at him and responded, "You're welcome."

He turned again and walked out the door, frowning to himself. He couldn't see why any of the people at Emblem had suspected Legault could kill Leila. He seemed to be a relatively normal, friendly, teenage boy. Jaffar was slightly more understandable, but even that impression hadn't screamed, _Murderer!_

He got into his car, smiling a bit now. Although Nergal was always a bit suspicious, there hadn't seemed to be anything wrong with the boys. Maybe he had nothing to worry about. Probably not, however…

Legault let the grin slip from his face and spun to face his colleague, whose expression was now its normal blank.

"What do you think? Did I play normal teenage boy well?" he asked Jaffar, not expecting a response and not getting one. Legault huffed in impatience. "You know, you're probably going to have to be a bit friendlier once we get there. That'll be hard for you. Even for me, that was tiring."

He had a habit of trying to fill up Jaffar's silences. Even with some of the stuff Nergal made him do, he could never really stand the quiet. Not the best trait for a spy.

Jaffar just glared at him a bit and Legault exhaled again, getting the meaning from the gaze. "Yeah, you're right; they'll probably just be much too scared of you for you to have to talk."

He sat back in his chair with a thud, and resumed the spiral in his notebook. He was not happy about this job. It needed more than four people, and Ursula had not been willing to move from her classes. And that had left Nino.

He would have to apologize to her in the future for not getting her out of this. Because he didn't think this mission would end well.

…

Do you smell that? That thing that smells like air freshener, chocolate chip cookies, dew covered grass, salt, and burned toast all at once? That's a little delicacy I like to call plot. What are the ingredients? Two cups of laughter, one and a half of tears (more depending on your taste), a tablespoon of scandal and intrigue, a dash of secrets, a whole container of character development, and a few pinches of suspense. Put in some chocolate and butterscotch chips and you're good to go!

Sorry for that little tangent right there. I am easily excited when it comes to plot as well as when it comes to cookies.

I probably won't have access to a computer tomorrow, so I will write a chapter by hand (what!) and post it and Sunday's addition all on Sunday. If I somehow find a laptop on the sidewalk somewhere, I will be sure to get it up to all you adoring fans.

Review!

Sbohem!


	8. Stop

Halo!

So, I actually did have time to type this up today. Huh.

If anyone was wondering about Jaffar's last name, I just figure Angelofdeath or Assassin was a bad last name, so I kind of meshed together "Angel of Death" into Aneath. Just FYI.

Word picked from the dictionary today! Enjoy!

…

Stop

Nino followed Jaffar, Legault, and her brothers out of the car and promptly gasped in amazement. Emblem HS was so beautiful! Flowers and bushes grew around it, all obviously happy and thriving. The doors were wide open as if to welcome in all who might come by, no matter who they were, where they were from, or what they had done. The polar opposite of Black Fang.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, and Legault glanced back at her with a grin.

"Like it, huh, Nino?" he asked, reaching down to ruffle her hair. They were as close as Nino and her brothers were. The only difference was that Legault didn't live in the same house as her, and Lloyd and Linus did, so she didn't see him as much.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, running up a bit and spinning in an excited circle. She heard her mother let out an annoyed sigh and Linus give a chuckle.

"That's good," Lloyd said, smiling at her. "Because you'll be spending a lot of your next few years here."

Nino giggled and raced ahead into the building, catching the doorframe of the main office and spinning into it. A messy-haired young man looked up with a startled half-smile on his face. She skipped up to his desk and leaned toward him as her companions filed in.

"Hello!" she greeted him cheerfully. "I'm Nino Reed, and I'm new here! And the people coming in now are also new students!"

He returned her chipper attitude with a warm smile, before leaning around her to see who was behind her. His smile faded a bit and his eyes became guarded, with left Nino feeling rather confused at his sudden change of expression.

"I'm assuming that the two Mr. Paladin and Mr. Sage discussed with me are in this group somewhere?" he asked her mother, who merely crossed her arms impatiently and nodded. He shook his head. "That took a lot of planning to get them in as few classes together with certain people. They're both in lunch with a few of them, and I believe in History as well."

"That'll be fine," Legault interrupted, sending Nino a nervous glance. "Me and Jaffar can handle ourselves."

"If you're sure," the man shrugged and handed Nino five sheets of paper. "Your schedule is on the top, miss."

Glad that he seemed to be reassured, but still not fully comprehending, she took her schedule and handed the rest to Jaffar to sort. She quickly scanned it, before bouncing in excitement and turning to her mother.

"I have English with you, Mom!" she cheered, raising a fist in the air. Sonia Reed rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath that sounded like, _that's just great_. Nino's smile faded a bit; she wasn't so naïve that she didn't understand sarcasm, but she knew her mother was probably just feeling under the weather again today. She usually did, which explained why she was always so short tempered.

"Will you need anyone to show you around the school?" the man asked, starting to look nervous again. Legault took a step forward, waving his hands a bit in what seemed to be agitation.

"We'll be fine!" he assured him. "Just for Nino maybe?"

"I can do that," the man answered. Nino noticed his nametag now and discovered his name was Lowen. "A freshman girl should be coming in for the clinic soon, so she can help show her around."

"Clinic?" Linus inquired, curious to how the man would know this. Lowen just shrugged.

"She passed out from lack of sleep sometime last week, so she has been ordered to see the nurse every morning just in case." He explained. Linus nodded, slightly reassured. He didn't want Nino to be around some contagious girl.

"We'll be going now," Lloyd announced, noticing Legault and Jaffar had already left. Jaffar had slipped out after getting his schedule and Legault had followed after telling Lowen he'd be fine and giving Nino a last pat on the head. It annoyed her when he did that sometimes. It kind of made her feel like a dog.

"Bye bye!" Nino yelled after them as the door swung closed. "I'll see you in fourth period, Mom!"

She got no reply except for a small wave from both Lloyd and Linus before they turned to walk down the hallway. Just as they reached the corner, a small lavender haired girl came swinging around it, narrowly missing them. Nino watched in mild curiosity as she turned, bowing slightly, seeming to be profusely apologizing by the way Lloyd was holding his hands up and Linus's uncomfortable expression. They backed away slowly, going past the corner and out of Nino's sight while the girl swerved and came bursting through the office door.

"I'm going to be late to class!" she moaned, swinging toward the nurse's office before coming to a dead halt, eyes fixed on the clock.

It was twenty minutes until the ten minute bell. Nino knew this from the school's website which she had spent basically the whole weekend browsing. She had wanted to be as prepared for her new school as possible so that she could settle in and make friend right away, no hassle or anything.

"Fiora set the clock late again," the girl whispered before collapsing into a seat. "I ran all the way here because Fiora set the clock late again."

"Ah, Florina, perfect timing!" Lowen called, not seeming to hear her soft words. Florina looked over at him blankly, like she was in some sort of shock. "Could you show Nino here around the school?"

Something sparked in her previously dead eyes and she looked at Nino curiously. "We sure are getting a lot of transfer students this year. First Heath, then Serra, and now her. Is there something going on?"

"Even if I knew, I would not be at liberty to say," Lowen replied stiffly. "And five students transferred in today as a matter of fact!"

"That's right!" Nino piped up, wanting to join their conversation. She loved to talk, and she couldn't stand to be talked about as if she wasn't there. "Me, my brothers Linus and Lloyd; they're seniors; and then also Jaffar and Legault."

"Linus, Lloyd," Florina muttered, as if struggling to keep up with her, but Nino was still chattering.

"Legault's like a brother too, because he's always teasing me and ruffling my hair and calling me sis. I don't know Jaffar very well because he's very quiet, but he seems like a nice person too. After all, anyone that can put up with Legault for more than a few minutes must be a nice person. Not that I don't like Legault, but he can be annoying when he doesn't know you very well."

"Legault, Jaffar," Florina looked kind of confused now, but recognition sparked in her gaze. "You don't mean…"

Nino cocked her head to one side, wondering what had caused her to look so nervous. What she didn't know was that behind her Lowen was making frantic signals to Florina to stop talking, even holding up a sign that said:

**We Don't Want**

**More Trouble!**

Florina seemed to understand what he was trying to say, both from his attempts and Nino's clueless expression, because she just smiled gently at the girl and said, "Sorry. The names just sounded familiar."

"Her locker number is #234," Lowen told her and Florina bit her lip.

"That's near Matthew's and Hector's isn't it?" she asked, trying to keep her tone nonchalant. Nino detected a slight quaver in it, but dismissed it just as nerves about the two people she mentioned. Maybe she was afraid of them! Or maybe it was just the opposite!

"Yeah," Lowen answered, waving them toward the door. "So go on.'

Nino followed Florina out the door, going back into her talkative mode.

"We just transferred from Black Fang because Legault and Jaffar are, like, super smart and need classes that they don't offer and me and my brother's missed my mother. Do you know my mother? She teaches English. Her name's Sonia Reed-"

"Mrs. Reed?" Florina cut in quietly, looking surprised. Nino's bouncy walk turned into a real skip and she chuckled.

"So you do know her? I bet she's a good teacher. But she's probably a little strict because she feels sick all of the time so her temper's a little short. But I love her anyway! Who are these Hector and Matthew people by the way? Do you know them?"

Florina seemed to be struggling through the rapid waves of Nino's conversation, but relaxed when she heard a pause in her questions.

"I do know them," she answered quietly. "Matthew's friendly with everyone so it's kind of impossible not to know at least of him. Hector's one of my best friend's close friends. He's big so he's kind of…" she trailed off, not knowing the tactful way to phrase her terror of the man. Although he had saved her from a fall off her horse a year ago, so she knew he couldn't be that bad. It was just…She was already afraid of men and Hector was much, much taller than her as well.

"Scary?" Nino supplied, understanding where her newfound friend had been going in her talk. Florina nodded sadly, looking rather ashamed. Not wanting her to feel down, Nino leaned down so that she was looking straight into her eyes and gave a bright, genuine smile. "That's okay! I'm sometimes scared of people because they're so much bigger than me too!"

"Thanks," Florina smiled back at her. "We're here!"

Nino hadn't been noticing where they were going, but now that she was standing in front of her locker, she could now vaguely remember making a right turn and climbing up a flight of stairs. Now if she could just remember where else they had went…

"I have to go get my stuff for class now," Florina admitted. "Will you be okay now?"

Nino nodded happily. "Thanks so much!" Florina returned the gesture before turning around and walking down the stairs with a wave. Nino glanced at the schedule in her hand for the combination to her locker before starting to enter it in.

She was on the second number when she heard footsteps behind her. Thinking it was Florina coming back for something, she glanced up to greet her, but instead found a tall, brown-haired boy looking down at her.

"Hello!" she cried, jumping a bit. "Are you Matthew or Hector? I think you're Matthew because Florina said Hector was scary, but you don't look very scary. Oh!" she realized something and placed a hand over her mouth. "You won't tell Hector she thinks that, will you? It's just because he's big! And…Why are you laughing?"

Sure enough, the boy was chuckling to himself, eyes closed and body bent over a bit. He straightened, still laughing a little and stuck out his hand. "You guessed right, I'm Matthew. I won't tell Hector, and I'm laughing because I think you and I are going to get along well this year."

Nino took his hand and gave it a vigorous shaking. "I'm new here, but my name is Nino! I hope we can get on well too!"

Matthew released her hand and turned to face his locker, hands expertly twisting the lock. "Where are you from?"

"Just from Black Fang!" she answered, going back to trying to open her locker as well. "I transferred here with four other people!"

He froze and she gave him a worried look. After a few seconds, his hand began moving again. "Who did you transfer with?'

"Um…" Nino stalled, not liking the strange expression on his face. "My brothers, Lloyd and Linus Reed, and then…Legault Hurricane and Jaffar Aneath."

He froze again and the expression twisted into something murderous. Nino was scared now, wondering where the happy and fun guy he had been before had went. The lock slipped from his hands and hit his locker with a clack.

"Where are they?" he whispered, and Nino was too terrified not to answer.

"Th-They were going to their l-lockers," she stuttered. Matthew didn't even hesitate a second, going into motion and sprinting down the stairs. Now scared of what she might have done to Legault and Jaffar, she followed him. It was a good thing she was a relatively fast runner, because otherwise his height would have caused her to lose his trail.

They rounded another corner and Nino's eyes widened as she saw Jaffar was ahead of them. His head turned at the footsteps, but Matthew was too close now for him to dodge the tackle he was aiming at him now. So Nino did the only thing she could.

She launched herself at him too.

Somehow, she managed to leap past Matthew and knock Jaffar to the side so that Matthew was sent sprawling on empty floor. However, he was up again in a flash, so Nino clambered up and spread her arms wide so that he could not dive without hitting her too. He paused glaring at her and she felt Jaffar get up from behind her.

"Get out of the way," he snarled at her ad although she cringed back, she held her ground.

"No!" she declared, not budging an inch until a heavy hand came down on her shoulder. She looked behind her in surprise to see Jaffar looking over her head.

"Nino," he said and she started. She couldn't remember the last time he had addressed her. Probably never. "I'll be fine."

"You might be, but fighting is not tolerated here," a voice came from the right and Nino looked over to see Legault leaning against the wall, with a small boy with a long braid hanging on down his back. She felt her eyes fill with tears of relief and almost ran over and jumped in his arms; but if she did Matthew would see it as an opportunity to attack Jaffar. And she wouldn't allow anyone to get hurt because of her.

"Guy warned me that this might be happening, though I did not expect Nino to be here as well. More like Jaffar merely dodging every attack you throw at him," Legault said pleasantly, examining his nails before shooting Matthew a cold glare. "If you get Nino mixed up in this mess, I will not be happy."

The boy Nino assumed was Guy had walked over to Matthew now and was talking quietly. Matthew's body was slowly drooping with every word he said, until his head hung down on his chest. Nino, hoping it was safe now, took a few steps toward him.

"Matthew?" she asked timidly. He looked up at her with empty eyes and she suppressed a shiver. "I don't know why you're so mad at Jaffar and Legault, but I'm sure they didn't mean to do what they did. Can we still be friends?"

Matthew just stared at her, the nothingness replaced with total shock. His mouth opened and closed like a fish and after a few seconds, he just swung on his heel and ran away from her. Guy gave her an apologetic glance before following after him. Nino's shoulders sunk and she felt the tears coming out now. This was NOT how she had wanted her first day to go.

A familiar hand fell on her shoulder and Legault was saying gently, "You should get to class now, sis. Don't worry about it, I'm sure he's just having a bad day."

And although she desperately wanted to believe his words, she just couldn't. Everyone today had had a sort of shocked or negative reaction whenever Jaffar and Legault's names were mentioned. But she didn't want to worry her friends anymore then they probably already were, so she just fixed a smile on her face and wiped away her tears.

"Right!" she chirped, and Legault patted her shoulder fondly. "I'll go back to my locker right now!"

And she skipped off. Legault and Jaffar watched her go until she was out of sight.

"I'm not going to forgive you, you know," Legault stated, not turning around to look at Jaffar. "It's your fault she's mixed up in this. If you had just refused that mission, things would have been fine."

"I did," Jaffar answered, and Legault swiveled to stare at him. But he was already gone.

"Stop with the lies, Jaffar," Legault muttered, trying to shake the doubt from his head. "If you didn't take it, why the hell is she dead, huh?"

…

Wow, that was longer than I thought it'd be! Jeez…

I hope you enjoyed it and saw the plotline begin to take hold. PLOT!!!! HOORAY!!!!

Again, easy to excite me with plot.

Drop in a review, won'tcha?

Sorry the author's notes aren't longer, but running on limited time here.

Selamat tinggal!


	9. Strange

Geia sas!

So, this one is pretty short, to make up for the amazingly long one yesterday. I feel like I am moving this too fast, but we'll see how I do, right?

Thanks to Lady Midday for her review! I appreciate it!

The word was picked from the dictionary today. It's really being appeasing with the nice simple words, isn't it? I haven't gotten anything like 'surplus', 'bubblewrap', or 'votive'. Of course, I probably just jinxed myself and I'll get 'ipsilateral' tomorrow. And that actually is a real word.

Continue!

...

Strange

Serra traced the words engraved in her desk with an absent minded finger. "Are Roses Red?" is what it said, and Serra didn't fully comprehend what the author of the words meant. The blue ink that had once made them had begun to fade away, leaving only the imprint of the words left. It was hard to see unless you felt it as well.

Tearing her eyes away from the words, she glanced nervously at the empty desk beside her-the one that belonged to Matthew. She still couldn't believe how stupid she'd been, making up a whole family to tell him about. Although her dad had been a doctor, he wasn't any longer. Mark, her foster dad, was an author and Lisa, her foster mother whose name she had learned by now, was a lawyer. Now every time Matthew made a casual comment about her family, she froze up, wondering if he had figured it out yet. It was worse than just not talking about them at all.

She was almost happy that Matthew didn't seem to be here today. But there was a nagging sense of worry in her mind. Florina had come to her locker somewhat preoccupied today, not even trying to respond to her flow of words and the hallways had been abuzz with whispers. Something about transfer students, a girl named Leila, and Matthew. She'd ignored it for the most part, but mow it had taken root in her brain, poking and prodding at her as the bell got closer to announcing the start of class.

Two minutes to the bell, Matthew shuffled in and placed his books softly in the very center of his desk. She turned her head to gaze at him curiously. Usually he was bounding in and throwing his things on top of his desk before going to talk to her, or someone else he knew. Now he was just staring at his clasped hands, his knee bouncing up and down, shaking the floor beneath her.

"Are you alright?" she asked, before she could think over what she was saying. He returned her eyes, and she had to stop herself from flinching in surprise. He seemed to stare right through her, like she wasn't there and the smile fixed on his face wasn't convincing at all.

"I'm fine!" he answered, enthusiasm seeming to get stuck in his throat a little, making his voice a little hoarse. He coughed. "I mean, I'm fine."

She opened her mouth and would have said more, but the bell broke through her thoughts and she reluctantly shifted her face towards the front of the room to listen to Mrs. Reglay's lesson.

…

Later at lunch, she watched Florina introduce a new girl to their lunch table. She had short green hair and a cheerful smile. However, Serra could see that she was slightly worried about something. Having been hiding things for so long, she could usually tell when someone else was hiding something.

"This is Nino Reed," she was saying. "She just transferred here today. Nino, this is Lyn, Serra, Kent, Sain, Farina, and Rebecca."

Nino sat across from Serra and smiled at her again.

"Hi! Are you Serra? I'm Nino. I just transferred here today because my mother teaches English here and I missed her lots. I came over from Black Fang HS, have you heard of it? Apparently these two high schools are big rivals. I don't know what I think about that. I kind of just like it when people get along, don't you?"

For the first time in awhile, Serra found herself struck silent by the sheer talkativeness of this girl. "Y-yeah, I guess…"

"That's good. I also like it when people agree with me, right? It's a nice feeling when someone makes you feel like you're right," And with that, she turned to devouring her lunch. She ate the way she talked; with pure enthusiasm and without stopping for breath. With the girl's mouth preoccupied, Serra looked over at Farina and Florina.

"Hey, what's wrong with Matthew today?" she asked quietly. Florina broke eye contact guiltily while Farina just cocked her head to the side. "He seemed awful in English."

Nino was staring at her with wide eyes, a bit of cheese from her pizza hanging out of her mouth, and Florina still wouldn't look at her. Farina appeared to be in great thought.

"You're right, he did seem a little off today!" she exclaimed. "I didn't notice! It was almost like last year."

"Last year?" Serra inquired. Farina just held up her hand and shook her head.

"That's not my place to tell. Figure it out yourself, or just ask Matthew," she answered dismissively. Rolling her eyes, she asked Florina again. Florina just kept her eyes even more averted and said, "Read the newspapers from last year; I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"He was kind of upset this morning, but then he just slumped," Nino told her, having finished her pizza. She mimicked his actions, first sitting up very straight, eyes ablaze, before relaxing all her muscles at once and letting her head flop against her chest. "He tried to tackle my friend, but I got there first! I may not look it, but I'm a fast runner. I'm thinking of maybe going out for track, but I'd want someone to do it with me. I hate…"

Serra tuned her out, frowning to herself. Nino had somehow managed to switch the topic around really easily there and everyone had grasped onto it like drowning people to a piece of floating wood. And there was that whole offhand comment about Matthew trying to tackle someone. Why would he do that? And everyone had looked pretty uncertain after she had asked her question, like they weren't sure what to tell her.

It was suspicious. They were hiding something in their strange behavior. And she _would_ find out what it was. You could put any amount of money on that.

…

Hee hee. Serra's prying into people's personal business. It's really very like her. She can't keep her curiosity to herself.

I love Nino. I make myself crack up with her sometimes.

Drop in a review, won't you?

Antío!


	10. Treasure

Ola!

I hope your day has been amazingly wonderful, because mine has! No more gym! No more gym! No more gym! YAY YAY YAY!!!!!!

I am one to avoid physical activity at school, because I always end up being trampled.

Thanks to Kitten Kisses for her review!

Read on!

…

Treasure

Florina tiredly walked up the stairs of her porch. It had been a very long day, and now she could hardly keep her eyes open, even with the uncharacteristically long five hours of sleep she had managed to get the previous night. Farina and Fiora both had things after school, so she had had to ride the bus home alone. Not that she wasn't used to it. She wasn't involved in many after-school clubs and Fiora and Farina…were.

She was fumbling in her backpack for the key to the front door, when a pattern of stones in the garden caught her attention. She had noticed them before of course, but they had always been concealed under a scattering of dirt. Today however, they were clear, and Florina noticed they were in the shape of an X.

Farina, having loved pirates in her younger days, had always told her about marvelous adventures for treasure and on every map she mentioned, there was always an X where the treasure was supposed to be. Florina remembered how she had been enraptured by the tales until Fiora come in to switch off the lights and reprimand them for being awake. So maybe it was because of her half-forgotten memories that she gently placed her backpack down and went to look at it. Or maybe she was just more tired than she thought.

They weren't actually in the shape of a perfect X; some stones were missing and the pebbles weren't aligned right. It was more like a squiggle that could have once resembled the letter. Nonetheless, Florina found herself kneeling down in the dirt and digging, not caring what Fiora would say if she saw her ruining her garden like an overenthusiastic dog.

For a while there was nothing, and Florina was considering giving up, patting the dirt back into place, and going inside to wash her hands. Right as she was about to do just that, her knuckles scraped on something sharp, making a tiny bleeding cut on her pointer finger. Pulling her injured hand back, she peered closer to see the corner of something metal. It seemed like there really was something there.

She began digging with renewed vigor, all thoughts of giving up put aside and forgotten. She was careful of the sharp corners this time and thankfully did not sustain anymore cuts. After around half an hour more, she was able to yank it from its place in the ground, although the force of her tugging sent her tumbling back.

It was a metal box. There was no decoration or design on it besides an engraving across the top of her last name. The letters were in impossible careful spirals, creating a beautiful effect that took her breath away. She suddenly had a burning desire to look inside and scrambled to find the latch, only to see there was a lock on it.

She stared helplessly at it for a minute, racking her mind for anyone she knew that might be able to pick locks. Farina, but she wasn't here and Florina wasn't quite ready to share this with her. Then there was Matthew, but he probably wouldn't be in the best of moods, and she couldn't invite a _boy_ over to her house. She shuddered a little bit at the thought. That would be a terrible experience.

Finally resolving that she could call no one, she started to examine the lock herself. It was a combination lock with a keyhole at the bottom, which she presumed was for when you couldn't remember the combination. That key would have been real helpful right about now.

Then there was a tiny note on the back on a piece of weathered paper protected by a thin piece of plastic. Florina didn't know how it had managed to survive like that, but if she squinted just right she could still read it.

"The first is the day my first angel was born, her wings already spreading. The second is the number of letters in my sweet bird's first word; she'll have a beautiful voice when she grows up. And the third is that of my girl who doesn't need wings to fly, so how many does she have?"

Florina gaped at the cryptic clues. She didn't have a clue! But maybe if she assumed it was her and her sisters she could try it.

The first one would have to be Fiora, although Florina didn't understand what the words meant about her having wings. Fiora was the most grounded person she knew, and if she had any sort of wings, she kept them tightly folded up at all times. But she was born on the 12th of May. Florina put it in with a sigh.

With Fiora accounted for, Farina would have to be the next one since Florina couldn't sing a note without someone wincing. Florina actually had misty memories of a sweet clear voice, but she had not thought it to be Farina until now. Her speaking voice was loud and brutish, nothing like the wonderful notes of her memory. Still, she recalled Fiora saying that her first word was "pretty" which Florina hadn't really understood. Why "pretty" of all things. However, she turned it to five.

Last must be her and the easiest of the clues so far. It didn't mean she agreed with it though. She might not have wings, but she sure couldn't fly either. 0.

She gazed at the box, praying and hoping beyond hope that it would open. She closed her eyes, sent up a last plea to whatever god was listening, and pulled on the lock.

It made a click as it opened.

Florina opened her eyes again and looked down to see the contents. It wasn't treasure exactly, not the kind that Farina had raved about so many years ago. There were many objects and pieces of paper crammed into it, completely unorganized in a way that would have made Fiora crazy. But right on top was a picture of a beautiful young woman with hair that was the exact same shade as Fiora and Farina's, but the exact same flowing waves of hers. Her eyes were laughing and her dress fanned around her like she had just finished a twirl. Florina's breath caught in her throat because she knew without a shadow of a doubt, the same way she knew her own name, that this woman was her mother.

She had never seen her mother before. There weren't any pictures of her or her father in the house, merely ones of them, three sisters. It was as if they had merely sprung into existence from thin air, and Florina hadn't bothered to wonder past that.

Now she could feel tears filling her eyes as she stared at her beautiful mother. Why hadn't Fiora let her see her before? Why hadn't Farina mentioned her? She knew they had at least foggy memories of which she had none. She could remember her father's face though, grizzled and with an edge of cold. She lifted the first picture and was struck again with the one under it. Her father with an arm around her mother, grinning, a young Fiora on his shoulders, who was reaching for the sky with an almost awestruck face, Farina cradled in his arms, a mischievous grin she hadn't lost planted on her face. And in her mother's arms, who looked the same as in the previous photo only more tired, was a little baby her with a happy, clueless smile on her face. And that's when Florina really lost it.

She didn't know how long she sat there, clutching the pictures to her chest, crying, but it only seemed like a few minutes passed before dark fell and running footsteps were heard behind her.

"Florina? Florina!? Are you okay?" That was Farina, sounding more worried than anytime Florina had heard her before. Then, arms wrapped around her shoulders, Fiora this time.

"What is it sweetie?" she asked, and Florina's hands loosened their grip on the photographs, letting them tumble to the ground. She heard Farina's intake of breath and Fiora's "Oh, sweetie…" But that didn't matter. She was talking now, rambling on about she didn't even know.

"This day started out awful you know, with those transfer students who people think killed Leila coming in. I don't think they killed her, but Matthew obviously did, he looked like hell all day. And then I came home barely able to keep me eyes open because I only got five hours of sleep last night," she started, not even knowing why she felt the need to say this. Farina was hugging her and Fiora now, crying silently in their hair. "And I saw some stones that looked like an X, and I remembered how Farina used to love pirates, you'd tell me all those stories about treasure. So I dug, and I dug, and I dug and this came up."

She's resting a hand on the box now, gazing at the lock as well as she can with her blurry eyes. "I couldn't figure out the combination at first, but there were clues on the back and I managed to open it. And there were these. And I can't remember us being like this, but I want to. I want to be those girls in the photograph again!!!" The last sentence she shrieked, not remembering the last time she had raised her voice so loud. Fiora and Farina looked shell-shocked, so she tried to calm herself down.

"Farina?" she asked quietly, after a few minutes pass. Her sister tightens her arms around her to let Florina know she is listening. "Could you sing for me?"

Farina seemed put off-guard for a minute, but then softly kissed her forehead. "Of course, sis."

And she stood and breathed in, before letting out the beautiful sound from her memories. Although it was merely a children's lullaby, she thought that nothing could be better

_Rock-a-bye baby, on the tree top_

_ When the wind blows, the cradle will rock_

_ When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall_

_ And down will come baby, cradle and all._

Florina felt herself start to drift off, as Farina started in on the second verse.

_Baby is drowsing, cozy and fair_

_ Mother sits near, in her rocking chair_

_ Forward and back…_

And she drifted off to sleep.

…

Am I the only one who can picture Farina being a singer? Probably right? Yeah. Thought so.

I do not own Rock-a-bye Baby and YES there is a second verse. Else I imagined it when we were doing it in music class last year (I do not lie, we sang that) which is actually pretty likely. Huh.

Drop in a review please!

Adeus!


	11. Hypothetically

Përshëndetje!

Today's is pretty light-hearted, unlike yesterday's post. However, it's kind of like how Farina reacts to the whole thing that happened to night before. Eh.

Ninian and Farina are an interesting duo to write. I think Farina's personality might have rubbed off on Ninian's while I was writing this, or maybe Farina just brings out the best in Ninian. Or worst, depending on your point of view.

Of course, Eliwood has a brief cameo in this. Can't have Ninian without Eliwood. Unthinkable!

I do not own Fake Plastic Trees by Radiohead. I have yet to even learn guitar, and don't even ask about my singing voice.

Enjoy!

…

Hypothetically

"Um…Ninian?"

Ninian glanced up from her book, slightly startled by the soft tone Farina was talking in. Usually, if she wanted something from you, she would grab whatever you were doing out of your hands and demand that you listened to her. Today however, she was scuffing one foot back and forth, avoiding looking her in the eyes.

"Yes, Farina?" she asked politely, twisting her head in order to better see the other girl's face. Farina only turned away more, clearing her throat.

"Uh…If I were to…that is…" Farina stumbled over her words and Ninian's eyebrows rose high on her forehead. Farina, not knowing how to tell you something? It was nearly unheard of. The only times she was ever a bit flustered was after her boyfriends broke up with her, and even then it was only a bit of inattention. Ninian closed her book now, very curious of what Farina had to say.

"If I were to…" Farina began again. "And keep in mind, this is strictly hypothetic."

Ninian nodded eagerly.

"If I were to…join chorus," she choked out the last to words like they were stuck in her throat. "How…how would I go about that?"

Ninian's eyebrows rose even higher. Chorus here was an after-school thing, so if you just liked to sing on the side, you could join without filling a slot in your schedule. Still though, she had never even heard Farina mention an even passing interest in singing. She didn't even sing along to the radio for goodness sake!

"W-well," Ninian began, trying to mask her surprise. "Hypothetically, if you wanted to join, you'd have to talk to Mrs. Reglay, the chorus teacher. If she thinks that you will commit, she'll make you audition."

"Audition?" Farina squeaked. Ninian nodded, amused now.

"Of course, it's only to estimate your skill level, you get in no matter what. But since this is a…hypothetic case, I didn't think you needed to know," Ninian responded, starting to open her book again. Farina made a strangled sound and Ninian looked up to make sure she wasn't suffocating.

"Let's say…hypothetically…that this isn't a hypothetic case, and I really want to join," Farina furrowed her brow, like she was confusing herself. "Is there anything else I'd need to know?"

"That's a lot of assuming you're asking me to do," Ninian teased. "Would you just like to take that out of your question?"

There was a short silence, in which Farina appeared to be struggling with herself. Finally, she hung her head and clasped her hands together. "Please Ninian! I want…I want to join chorus."

Ninian, although she was expecting this, was still confused. "But why? It's a large commitment, and even if you hypothetically liked to sing, you still probably wouldn't make it to all the concerts and practices."

Farina raised her head to glare at her. "Who's using 'hypothetically' now?"

Ninian winced. "Sorry, sorry! But are you really serious about this? Or is it a 'hypothetical' whim?"

"I'm serious," Farina stated, staring straight into her eyes this time. Convinced now, Ninian gave her a gentle smile.

"Would you like me to come with you then?" she asked sweetly. "I mean, if you hypothetically going to do this."

Farina clutched her head in agitation. "Enough! I get it, it was stupid! You don't have to make fun of me more than you already have. Seriously, I'm good with just encouragement."

"Go Farina go," Ninian half-heartedly cheered, only to earn another nasty look from her companion. "Alright, alright. Let's go on then, shall we?"

She began walking briskly down the hall, with Farina trudging grumpily after her. Ninian desperately wanted to ask what had brought this sudden interest about, but she withheld her questions. It wasn't any of her business.

She turned a sharp corner without looking, ending up colliding with a blurred figure. She fell back, hitting Farina on her way, who let out an indignant squawk as she was suddenly knocked to the ground and sat upon by a relatively light, but still annoying to have on your chest, girl. She immediately pushed her off and into the figure that she hadn't bothered to identify.

"Oof," Ninian grunted as she was unceremoniously pushed off her friend and into something else. "I'm sorry whoever you are, I wasn't looking where-"

She cut herself off as she recognized the concerned face of Eliwood. She let out a squawk almost as loud as Farina's, launching herself back and into her. Luckily, Farina was ready this time ad managed to catch her and set her back up.

"I'msorryforrunningintoyou," Ninian apologized, words running from her mouth too fast to understand. "I'dlovetostayandchatbutI'mhelpingFarinaandwereallymustgo! Goodbye!"

And grabbing Farina's hand, she sprinted around the next corner, leaving Eliwood with one hand outstretched after her.

As soon as they were far enough away, Ninian allowed herself to lean against the wall and take several deep breaths. However, she could feel Farina's inner devil growing with each one. Maybe teasing her hadn't been such a great idea… Although even then, Farina probably wouldn't have left it alone without asking a few questions. It seemed to just be her nature.

"Well, that was interesting," Farina mused to herself. "It looks like someone's got a crush…"

Ninian's eyes flew open. "How could you-" she cut herself off and started again. "I mean, if, hypothetically, I liked him, how could you tell?"

"We're back to those again!" Farina exclaimed. "But, 'hypothetically' it was obvious! Either that or you periodically get a flush in your cheeks and are extremely terrified of him!"

"But, but!" Ninian protested. "Let's say hypothetically, I'm not allowed to have a crush on him, but I do-keep in mind we are assuming things here-and it makes me feel terrible all the time!"

"Ah, forbidden love," Farina sighed longingly. "The absolute best kind!"

Ninian's eyes shot daggers. "Am I to assume then, that that is why you can't keep boyfriend more than a month?"

Farina pointed a finger in her face. "That's taking it too far!"

"Let's just get to the chorus room," Ninian huffed, grabbing her wrist and pulling her along to her many protests.

…

They got to Mrs. Reglay's office two minutes later. Ninian knocked softly on the door, calling quietly, "Mrs. Reglay?"

A muffled, "Come in!" was heard, and Ninian turned the handle to see her English and chorus teacher scribbling something in a notebook. She looked up with a warm grin.

"Ninian! And Farina too! What is it that you wish to discuss with me?"

Ninian gestured to Farina, who was looking uncomfortable again. Ninian leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Just keep the conversation on real occurrences."

Farina glared at her to which she smiled back. Farina turned back to her patient teacher.

"I…I want to join chorus!" she burst out, after a few beats of awkward silence. Mrs. Reglay closed her notebook and scanned her over. Her face was earnest and her hands were in nervous fists. Without even asking her, Louise Reglay knew that she was indeed being truthful.

"Let's hear a song then!" she cried, clapping her hands together. "Without accompaniment, but you may sing any that you wish!"

"J-just like that?" Farina stuttered, having expected some rigorous questionnaire on her schedule, how much she had sang in the past, and other such things. She hadn't thought that Mrs. Reglay would just let her sing. However, Mrs. Reglay just nodded encouragingly. Ninian held her breath as Farina closed her eyes.

_Her green plastic watering can  
For her fake Chinese rubber plant  
In the fake plastic earth.  
That she bought from a rubber man  
In a town full of rubber plans  
To get rid of itself.  
It wears her out, it wears her out  
It wears her out, it wears her out._

From the first note, Ninian found herself entranced by Farina's beautiful voice. A glance over at her teacher showed that she agreed. Her eyes were closed and she rocked side to side to some music it seemed only she could hear. Ninian turned her gaze back to the girl who was singing.

_She lives with a broken man  
A cracked polystyrene man  
Who just crumbles and burns.  
He used to do surgery  
For girls in the eighties  
But gravity always wins.  
And it wears him out, it wears him out.  
It wears him out, it wears . . ._

Mrs. Reglay raised a hand and Farina immediately stopped singing, cheeks turning bright red. The chorus teacher was beaming brightly, and Ninian couldn't help but burst into applause. Farina, if possible, turned even redder.

"Amazing!" Mrs. Reglay exclaimed, smile not leaving her face. "First rehearsal is tomorrow after school, and you _will_ be there!"

…

When they left the office, Farina glanced at Ninian

"Thanks for helping me," she mumbled, before scampering off, leaving Ninian staring after her in shock. Had Farina just…thanked her? Nonsense. Farina didn't thank anyone.

But, hypothetically, if she had…Ninian smiled. Maybe she was finally growing up a little. She followed after her, humming the tune she had sung.

…

I love that song. Not as much as I love Seven Nation Army, but I wanted something relatively down-beat, not to mention something without long breaks in between lyrics.

I'm going to have a lot of fun with Farina in this story…Heh heh heh…

Of course, I have to incorporate my main plot line. Otherwise all that writing was for nothing! Nothing! I like my writing to have some sort of point.

Review please!

Lamtumirë!


	12. Used

Merhaba!

Nice to see you all again. I've missed you. You look awesome; did you get a haircut in the last twenty four hours?

Ahem. Moving on.

Man, this is some strenuous and stressful writing. I'm always so worried I won't have any time to write this and yet somehow, miraculously, I do! Aren't you so happy and thrilled!? I know I am.

Onward!

…

Used

Legault hummed softly to himself, staring into space as he thought. It had been a few days since he and the rest had been dispatched to Emblem, but he had yet receive information on what exactly they were supposed to _do_ there. And although he was grateful for this…he had to admit, it was a little boring. He shuddered to think what a normal high-schooler's life was like.

Yanking his gaze from the empty air, he let it now settle on his cell phone. He had about another day until he had to get worried that they'd called and he'd just missed it. Nobody who would have delivered the message that he would have thought of would have waited for the beep.

As if sensing his impatience, his phone started to vibrate on the table next to him. He picked it up, glancing at the caller ID before hitting the accept button.

"You've reached the Thief, Spy, and Hacker Hotline, better known as the TS double H. What is it that you desire of us?" He asked, smirking as he thought of what the reaction would be.

There was nothing for a second. Then Ursula was hissing into the phone, "That wouldn't have been funny if it had been anyone else! Do you want to get thrown in prison?"

"You're too paranoid; I have caller ID," he answered, to which she only huffed. "You got the orders?"

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered, and there was a silence in which he could hear pieces of paper rustling around. "Here it is."

"Read it to me, and make it fast. I've got homework.'

"And you think I don't?" Ursula snarled, before going on in a bored tone. "It's just the standard get information kind of thing. He wants to know the most successful students in everything: academics, sports, music, drama, you name it. Then, you have to start in on sabotage."

"How does he propose we gather this information? He usually has something to suggest," Legault inquired, tapping his fingers on his knee.

"Nothing, but if you ask me, I'd just think you'd keep an eye on the gossip and join all the clubs you can," Ursula suggested. Legault exhaled slowly, trying to keep himself from yelling at her.

"Yeah, that sounds great," he said in a purposefully calm voice. "In fact, since you have so many great ideas, why didn't you agree to this mission? You know, instead of passing this off to Nino."

He could just see Ursula turning her head guiltily here. They'd all, excluding Nino and Jaffar, had this conversation with her many times over, and she always spouted something like she was too attached to the school to leave. Yeah, right. Most people would kill to just get a chance to leave there.

"I don't want to have this conversation now," she answered, adding. "I had no say in the matter you know. I shouldn't be telling you this, but I really did have no say in the matter."

"What do you mean?" Legault asked, really paying attention for the first time in this whole conversation. What she was saying didn't make any sense. Why would they prohibit here from agreeing to a mission.

"Ask Lloyd, he'll probably give you more details, although he doesn't have all of them. I can't stay any longer though, I'm wanted somewhere else soon," she rushed on. "I'll call you back with more details and for your report in a week.'

"Alri-" he started to say, but was cut off by Ursula's hurried and quiet, "I'm sorry Nino was dragged into this," and a dial tone.

He pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it, trying to put some things together. If Ursula had no say in the matter, was that just her being overdramatic or had someone really approached her ordering her to refuse the mission? And if so, what was the point? Finally, the most important question was, why Nino? There were hundreds of students who would have jumped at the chance to do this. Well, maybe not hundreds, but at least fifty. So, why had they chosen sweet, inexperienced Nino?

Legault rested his head in his hands, sighing. Sometimes he thought that being a pawn in this sick game of chess was more exhausting than being the king, or the real most important piece, the queen. Or maybe that's just because he kept striving to get to the other end in order to become something better and make sense of what was happening. Or was that checkers? He'd never particularly liked either game.

Putting the whole chess metaphor aside, he picked up the phone again, dialing a long ago memorized number.

On the third ring, Lloyd answered.

"Legault?" he asked, and Legault made a little hum to answer. "What do you want?"

Legault smirked. There was no beating around the bush with Lloyd. You just said what you needed and nothing else. It was refreshing, although, like his distaste for silence, not the best trait for a spy.

"I want to know what you know about why Ursula is not on this mission," he said bluntly. "She just called with our orders and told me to ask you about it, though she mentioned you didn't have all of the details."

"Ah," Lloyd grunted, and silence fell for a few seconds as he gathered his thoughts. "All she told me is Sonia approached her and told her not to accept the next mission she was assigned. She said that it was around time for her daughter to get her fist mission, but Nergal refused to assign her one while he still had so many willing agents. While Ursula was reluctant, you can't really tell that woman no. You end up with failing grades in _all_ your classes."

"I see," Legault responded, gears turning in his head again, slicked with fury at Nino's mother for making her do this. He would have to apologize to Ursula the next time she called.

"I have to go, so if that's all you wanted, I'll be hanging up," Lloyd was saying.

"See y-" Legault began, but was cut off by a dial tone for the second time. He held his phone out and glared at it. "What's with people hanging up on me today?!"

He tossed his phone on the table beside him in disgust, reclining in his chair. This was not boding well so far. Something was brewing beneath the surface of this mission, and Legault didn't like it one bit. It was attaching strings to all their hands and legs and using them for its own purposes. He wasn't fond of being a puppet, although he was one on many occasions. But this time, the was a fight for who would control the strings.

Nergal may be the black king of this chess game, but like he mentioned before, the queen is the real ruler of the chessboard. And her face was masked behind a veil of uncertainty.

He had to figure out who he or she was. Because whatever they were using them for, didn't look good for Nino's future.

…

Mee hee hee. Did you like my very long and drawn out chess/checkers analogy? I even brought it back for a little encore at the end there. And the queen is so much more useful than the king. I mean, come on. The king can only move one space, whereas the queen can move any amount. Maybe it's just because I don't play chess. Huh.

Review please! I haven't gotten any past chapter six, and I'm on chapter 12!

Elveda!


	13. Oblivious

Hey!

I was too lazy to do a language today. Eh. Oh well.

Man, this story is getting long! Tomorrow will be two weeks! Two weeks! I feel like it's a milestone rivaling a girl's two week anniversary with her boyfriend. Which…isn't much of a milestone in my opinion, although you may think different.

Going on…enjoy!

…

Oblivious

Nino skipped into the friendly building, happy that a new day at her new school had begun. Compared to Black Fang, Emblem HS was a paradise. She had so many friends already, a luxury she had never had at her old school. It was just her, Lloyd, Linus, Legault, and Ursula back there. And Jaffar, sometimes, although he never said much of anything.

She swung around the corner and ran down the hallway to her locker, a slightly worried frown appearing on her face. The only thing not perfect here, besides Legault's distant expressions and Ursula's absence, was Matthew. Every time she attempted to talk to him, he would merely look right through her, like she wasn't there. And while she knew that something was wrong, there was nothing Nino hated more than being ignored.

Today however, he was not there when Nino reached her locker, and she found herself slightly grateful. Call her horrible, but something about his presence was off-putting, like an itch that you really, really wanted to scratch, but your wrists were tied down so you couldn't get it no matter how much you twisted. Or maybe not. It had never actually happened to her, so she wasn't sure what it was like.

But she knew what was really bothering her wasn't Matthew, it was actually why Matthew had reacted so badly to Legault and Jaffar's names. Legault, when she'd asked him later that day, had just ruffled her hair and told her that Matthew probably hadn't gotten enough sleep the night before, which even she knew was a total lie. She'd been considering asking Jaffar, but he was intimidating, and she hadn't seen him since that day.

Knocking the cloudy thoughts from her head with a swift kick, she reminded herself that probably none of her business and she shouldn't worry about it. That argument would probably keep the questions at bay until the end of the school day, when she remembered that she was a generally nosy person.

She took out her books and headed to first period.

…

Second period was history with Mr. Desert. Nino loved history usually, but all the review and new facts crammed together were giving her a headache. Besides, it was a little far back in time for her to be all that interested anyway. Florina beside her however, was absolutely glowing with enthusiasm. She'd never noticed just how much her friend enjoyed history class. She even braved the large male teacher and answered a few questions.

"Wow, Florina, you're so good at this!" she exclaimed, as Florina got yet another question correct.

"I just take notes," Florina mumbled, blushing a bright red and gesturing to the pages of carefully neat words. Nino stared at them open mouthed for a moment, wondering how she had had the patience to write all of this.

"You're going to have to help me when it comes time for final exams," Nino told her flatly and Florina just smiled.

…

At lunch, she glanced around her table curiously.

"Where's Serra?" she asked Florina, already missing her chatty lunch partner. She was almost quick enough to keep up with her! However, every few days she would disappear, leaving Nino with people that had to ask her to repeat things.

"At the library, searching through old newspapers," Florina answered, taking a small bite of the cafeteria's whole grain spaghetti, before making a face and putting her fork back down.

"What is she searching for? An old news story? I think news stories from long ago are so fun to read! It's like 'I know what happens next!' Then you feel all prophetic until you realize that it's from twenty years ago!" Nino rambled, not giving Florina any time to answer her first question. Because, honestly, she had a pretty good idea from the first conversation Nino had heard Serra have. She was looking for an old news story about Matthew.

She'd been considering looking for it too, before she realized she wouldn't last ten minutes in any hardcore search efforts. Besides, it was none of her business, although that counterattack was wearing thin now. However, she'd still rather be doing something else. Like getting a head start on her math homework.

She leaned back and picked up her pencil to do just that.

…

After-school, she headed to the chorus room for their practice. She was surprised when Farina stuck close behind her and Ninian as they walked, ducking behind them whenever someone walked by. Ninian gave a long-suffering sigh.

"Farina, are you really that embarrassed to be in chorus?" Ninian asked softly. Farina jumped and put her head in between Nino's curious and Ninian's amused expression to whisper in their ears.

"No, but it Fiora sees me, she'll break down crying with pride, and that would be an awful scene to witness," she murmured, before returning to her alert monitoring. Nino giggled at her expression and earned an angry glare from the one whose antics were so funny.

They reached the auditorium soon afterwards and filed in, Farina finally relaxing a bit. However, she immediately tensed again as Mrs. Reglay swept over.

"There you are!" she cried, placing her hands on Farina's shoulders. "You're going to sing a song to commemorate you joining us. Come!"

"Wait!" Farina called, reaching one hand towards her companions in a desperate plea for help as she was dragged off by the energetic chorus teacher. Nino just waved encouragingly and Ninian grinned at her.

"What is she going to sing?" Nino inquired. Ninian placed a finger on her cheek as she thought, frowning and furrowing her brow.

"I don't know!" she announced, before heading to the stage where the other members were waiting. Nino bounced after her and sat on the side of her that Nils did not occupy. She gave him a wave before reclining on her elbows and kicking her feet.

_Just a day, just an ordinary day_

Nino sat up abruptly as a beautiful voice broke through the hubbub. A soft piano part played behind it as Farina began to sing, fidgeting slightly under all of their stares.  
_Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy, just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.  
And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize  
That every day he finds, just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines._

He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand

And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
And you'd swear those words could heal.  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And I know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time.

Nino was absolutely spellbound. All thoughts of Matthew, Legault, Jaffar, and Serra were driven right out of her head. She hadn't thought that Farina, loud and blunt Farina, was capable of making such a sweet singing voice.__

And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand.

Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
Can you see?

Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that ordinary boy  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he asked if I would come along  
It all seemed so real.  
But as I looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.

Farina seemed to have finally gotten used to the attention now, because she was smiling and swaying. Nino rested her chin on her hands. She couldn't wait to tell Legault about this! He'd be so surprised. Although…she wasn't actually sure if he knew who Farina was…__

And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand,  
In the palm of your hand.

Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.

Farina ended perfectly, eyes closed and silence descended on the huge room. They were all afraid to clap; worried that it would break the magical atmosphere the song had created. However, their fears were put aside when Farina's eyes flew open and her hand clapped over her mouth.

"Jesus, that was nerve-racking," she giggled, shaking a little bit like she just realized what she'd done. The rest of the girls laughed and clapped, whispering excitedly to each other and the song lingered among them.

…

When she got home, Legault was reclined on the chair, sleeping, his cell phone and a folder on the table beside him as usual. She reached over and shook his shoulder to wake him up. He started upright, almost knocking her over as he leapt to his feet.

"I won't!" he cried triumphantly, raising a fist in the air, before noticing Nino giving him a funny look. He took in his position, coughed, and straightened, putting out a hand to ruffle her hair. "Hey, Nino."

"What were you dreaming about?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. He just shook his head and smiled mysteriously.

"How was your day?" he countered her question with one of his own, and Nino's eyes lit up, previous curiosity forgotten.

For the next hour, she told him all about this day, how Matthew was absent and how she was worried, how amazing Florina was at history, the way Serra was searching for an article on Matthew in old newspapers, and Farina's angelic voice. Just as she'd thought, he seemed to have no idea who Farina was, but she didn't let it bother her. She just loved talking; nobody had to understand what she was saying. Jaffar came in halfway through and picked up the folder on the table. He sat back in another chair and started to write. She grinned at him, but he didn't seem to see.

"Sounds like a good day overall," Legault summed up for her, and she nodded eagerly. "Now go get a snack, you must be hungry."

"Yeah," she admitted sheepishly as her stomach growled. "See you later, Legault, Jaffar."

And with that, she flew out of the room. Legault glanced to Jaffar, who was still writing.

"Did you get all the important stuff?" Legault asked, and Jaffar merely nodded, closing up the folder and tossing it to him. He expertly caught it, putting it back down on the table sighing. "I don't like doing this, but it's better for her to be oblivious. She wouldn't be happy if she knew what we're using this for."

He didn't get a response.

"Hey," Legault, turned to him. "Do you happen to know anything about why Ursula couldn't agree to this mission?"

"Sonia asked her not to," Jaffar answered, glancing to the clock before looking back at Legault. "She wanted Nino to do it."

Legault blinked. He'd just been expecting the usual blank stare. Might as well press on while Jaffar was in a talkative mood. "Do you happen to know why?"

"Yes," was the response, before Jaffar got up, glancing at the clock once more and leaving. Legault gaped after him, spluttering in annoyance.

"You don't just say 'Yes' and leave it at that," he hissed, collapsing in his chair. "In this matter, it seems I am just as oblivious as Nino."

…

You want to know what Jaffar's hiding? Too bad. He won't even tell me, the evasive jerk. And what was with all that glancing at the clock stuff? WHERE AM I GOING WITH THIS!!!!!

I wish I could tell you. Well, not really. Then you wouldn't read this, and that would be awful and terrible and lonely.

A lot of this chapter was a song. How creative of me, huh? I do not own it, by the way. The song.

Review!

See ya!


	14. Impossible

Tere!

Nice to see y'all!!!!!! I'm currently on a lot of caffeine!!!!!!!! And sugar!!!!!!!!!! Hee hee hee!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yee-haw!!!!!!!!!

Cough.

Anyway, I've got so many projects this weekend. And they all involve DRAWING. Let me just say this… I wish I could draw well. I really really do. But so far, even my stick figures seem a little lacking. Maybe I just need practice…or lessons.

Two weeks!!!! Yay yay yay!

Read on!

…

Impossible

Serra padded quietly into the silence of the library. Ms. Isadora, the librarian who liked to be called by her first name, gave her a small nod before turning back to her crossword puzzle. Serra walked past her desk into a small dark room where the newspapers were kept. Everything was where she had left it the day before; hardly anyone used this besides her, at least this time of year. She picked up the top paper and began to read.

She'd started doing this almost immediately after Florina had suggested it to her. She didn't know why, but somehow there was this all-consuming _need_ to know what was bothering Matthew. She'd always liked fixing things and most of her therapists spouted some crap about how it was because she couldn't seem to fix herself, so had to substitute a torn shirt or broken toy to fix. Of course, that was the main thing that they had contributed to her world until she cut them out on her eleventh birthday. They hadn't known how to fix her either.

Maybe that was the reason she wanted to know. Rather selfish really, wanting to know the truth about someone who doesn't know the truth about you. Her mother had just finished a painting this week and her father was taking a few days off in Matthew's mind.

Nothing on the front page of this one. Mostly just some stuff on student council elections. Serra was starting to wonder if Florina had meant the real newspaper, not the school one. She'd gone back since January 1, of this year all the way to June now. Maybe she'd meant the previous school year.

Serra resisted her urge to ball up the paper and throw it across the room. It would just get her detention for damaging school property, and that would be a huge waste of her time.

It would be nice if she had someone to search with though. Nino maybe, but she wouldn't know what to look for either probably. Florina would never help, just quietly say that maybe it meant she should give up. And that was not right. If there was one thing that Serra never did, it was give up.

She finished the newspaper and placed it on the ever growing pile before picking up a new one. She'd been doing this for around a week, sometimes during lunch, but mostly after school. It wasn't like she had anything else besides homework to do at "home". Another part of her don't get attached ritual; no after school activities.

"Are you alright in there?" a voice behind her asked, and Serra turned to give Ms. Isadora a toothy smile.

"Just great!" she chirped. Ms. Isadora hesitated before scooting back out of the room. Serra turned back to the newspaper.

"Hey Serra," Another voice greeted her, younger than Ms. Isadora this time. Serra swung around again on her rickety stool, almost falling this time. Priscilla was standing in the doorway with a distant smile. "Enjoying yourself?"

"You could say that," Serra muttered, rustling the pages in her hand to bring Priscilla's attention to it. "I'm searching for something."

"I can see that," Priscilla stared at the looming mass of paper's beside her. "Seems like you're very enthusiastic about it. Is there any way I can help you?"

Serra gritted her teeth, but kept smiling. Something about Priscilla's polite but superior attitude rubbed her the wrong way. Maybe she was just imagining things, but every once in a while, she would catch the girl looking at her with pity on her face. It was like she knew everything about her, something that wasn't as hard to believe as it should have been. Priscilla was just the type.

"I'm fine," Serra beamed at her. "I've almost finished another month!"

She was hoping this would make her go away, but Priscilla just took another step into the room. Serra controlled her hands before they could crumple the paper.

"May I keep you company then?" she asked, before sheepishly admitting. "I wanted to discuss something with you actually. Would you mind if I just talked while you read?"

Yes. But she didn't want to say that. "No, of course not," Serra answered pleasantly. Priscilla came in further and sat on the stool across from her.

"How are things at home?" she asked suddenly after a few minutes of silence. Serra stiffened and did not answer. "Five foster homes in seven years is pretty impressive. Not just the fact that you've been to that many, but the fact that people kept choosing to take you in, especially since you're a teenager now."

She seemed to expect a response, but Serra kept her mouth shut. She was used to dealing with nosy people by now; there was usually at least one at every school. The one who felt like it was their duty to get a background report on everyone they talk to in order to make sure that they aren't terrorists or diseased or something. They were annoying really. She could take care of herself.

Then again, what did you call what she was doing now?

"I just want you to know…" Priscilla hesitated, not looking at her now. "I mean, I don't know you very well. I'm not very good at…socializing. My brother tends to scare everyone away. But, if you need anything, I can help. I…used to be a foster child too."

And with that, she was gone, leaving Serra staring after her.

Had she just offered to help her? Had she really just admitted out loud that she was a foster child? Which was probably why she wanted to help her, actually. But still…she had never been able to tell anyone that she wasn't in a perfectly normal family unit. Just look at what she'd done with Matthew. It was just impossible for her to acknowledge it out loud.

Recently, it seemed she'd entered into a lot of impossible situations. Speaking of which…

With a sigh, she turned back to the newspaper, pushing thoughts of Priscilla out of her head. This at least, was only improbable. Which she could deal with much better.

…

DONE!!!!!!!!

That's really all I have to say here. Review and I will love and adore you and shower you with (imaginary) presents.

Hüvasti!


	15. Accidental

Hello.

I'm feeling sick, so this is a short chapter. I also jammed a few of my fingers, so typing hurts.

Please read on!

…

Accidental

_"Matthew? Hey. Hey! Are you okay?"_

He'd met her in the seventh grade. She had just transferred over from across the country; he couldn't remember exactly where anymore. After she'd gotten there, it seemed like he had always known her. She was one of those people who just wriggled into your life and took it over.

They'd met by crashing into each other. He'd been rounding a corner just as she had; neither of them looking where they were going and they'd collided. He remembered all of his books had flown out of his arms and landed on his face. She'd been immediately up and apologizing before he could react.

"Sorry!" she'd exclaimed, picking up the stuff off his face. "I wasn't looking where I was going!"

"It's alright," he'd assured her, sitting up to look at her. "I'm used to it by now. I tend to be relatively careless."

She'd been as beautiful as she'd ever been, or be. They were friends only through seventh and eighth grade, and had started dating the summer before high school. It may seem stupid or hasty, but he could imagine spending his whole life with her, lying by the lake with sunshine bathing her face in its warm light. He hadn't thought about his future before or since. It had a habit of not working out for him. After all, he couldn't even see her anymore.

_"Nurse, he won't respond to anything. I even slapped him and he didn't react."_

It had been January. January 5, of freshman year to be specific. New Years had been one of the best ever. Hector had thrown a party, which he regretted afterwards, looking around at the wreckage his house had become. Matthew had just sniggered and left him to clean up the mess. For a while after she'd left, he'd blamed himself, believing it was karma coming back to get him. Ridiculous he knew later, but it felt better with someone to blame, even if it was himself.

Her body had been discovered in a hotel room. She'd gotten a letter saying her family was coming to visit her, and in her enthusiasm, she hadn't even checked if it was true. She'd just gotten to the hotel they were supposedly staying at as quickly as her bike could take her.

She loved her family more than anything, more than even him. Her mother, father, big brother, and little sister. He didn't love her as much as they did either. They hadn't handled her leaving well. Last time he'd heard, her brother was in treatment for depression, her parents' marriage was fraying, and her sister had withdrawn from the world. At least he was doing better than them.

_"What do you mean, you don't know what's wrong? You're a nurse!"_

A week later, the police officially declared it a murder. Poison, they said. There had been a note telling her that they were out at the moment, and to help herself before they got back. They'd already eaten apparently. Everything in the refrigerator had been poisoned.

He had no idea how all those rumors against Jaffar Aneath and Legault Hurricane had begun swirling. All he knew is that it had given him someone to blame besides himself. And he jumped at the chance.

_"Is there nothing you can do? Anything at all?"_

There was no evidence against them at all. They were near perfect students, they had alibis, they were relatively pleasant, but he hated them anyway. He wanted revenge, and they were the closest people he knew of that were remotely suspicious.

The whole relationship had begun accidently. It ended without either of their consent too. It had come to a close by forces beyond their reach.

And he wasn't okay without closure.

_"Hey, Matthew? I'm taking you home now, okay? Wake up, won't you?"_

…

Matthew's not taking the coming of Legault and Jaffar very well is he? And who was that person interrupting his thoughts? Hmmm… I'll have to think about that one.

As always, review and goodbye!


End file.
